A Spider Of War
by venom rules all
Summary: After the end of Spider Verse Gwen Stacy or Spider-Woman just wanted to go home. But a rift in the web of destiny sent her to a world that is basically hell. Now she must team up with Delta Squad if she wants to have any hope to survive the horrors of war (Follows the Gears of War Ultimate Edition story mode. T for now, may go up to M)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, humans and locust and welcome to my first ever Gears of war fanfiction. Now I have been wanting to write a Gears of war story for a long time now. The problem was finding a good character to crossover with.**

 **I was thinking of making this another X-23 stroy. But I felt that I want to save X-23 for something else since I have already used her in several other stories.**

 **Then an idea hit me. What better way of making a crossover story I've always wanted do, than to have it crossover with a character I've always wanted to write.** **So this will be like killing two birds in one shot and I also figured it would make for an far more interesting story.**

 **Also on a side note. This story is also heavily inspired by free man writer Spider-Man x Mass Effect Crossover named Along Came A Spider. Now I will never be able to write that long chapters nor could I even dream of reaching his level of writing skills. But I will do my best.**

 **So now I give you all, Spider-Gwen and Gears of War. Please enjoy**

 **HEADS UP: Gwen's personality may change as the story goes on. Remember where she is now, moral code out the window in the Gears of war universe**

* * *

 **Welcome to Sera.**

 **Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy** , or **Gwen** for short. You all know her, she was Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man's first major girlfriend who was tragically killed during a battle with Green Goblin.

BUT! That was 616 Gwen. And she is not the one we are gonna follow in this.

No we are gonna follow the Gwen Stacy of Earth-65.

Gwen Stacy was born in Forest Hills to George and Helen Stacy. Following her mother's death, she was raised by George alone. Gwen's free spirit and artistic inclinations often put her at odds with the type of ethics her father worked to instill. As a result of this contrast with her father, Gwen would often retreat into quiet seclusion and play the drums.

Over time, she developed a friendship with her neighbor and fellow introvert Peter Parker, sharing their love for music. At Midtown High School, Gwen developed relationships with other students, a group of girls with whom she formed the band The Mary Janes, and rebellious affluent student Harry Osborn.

After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Gwen was granted arachnid-like super-powers, and started a career as a crimefighter, dubbed by the media as "Spider-Woman." She was given a costume and a set of Web-Shooters by retired crimefighter Janet van Dyne. Gwen spent most of her early adventures focused on exploiting and maintaining her newfound attention more than helping those in need; however, Gwen's behavior changed after her father expressed he believed Spider-Woman could easily help people.

Spider-Woman's influence also caused one of the biggest tragedies in Gwen's life. The bullied Peter Parker, desperate for becoming special like his idol Spider-Woman, conducted an experiment that turned him into a Lizard-like creature. Parker crashed the Midtown Senior Prom, and Gwen was forced to fight him. In the aftermath of the battle, Peter returned to his human form, but died due to his injuries. With no evidence or link to his transformation, Spider-Woman was blamed for Peter's death and branded a criminal.

In an effort to clear her name and haunted by Peter's death, Gwen doubled her efforts to fight crime. Additionally, Gwen's father George was tasked with conducting the NYPD investigation to capture Spider-Woman. This drew the attention of Matt Murdock, the right hand to New York's Kingpin of crime, who sent hitman Aleksei Sytsevich to kill George in an attempt to make an ally of Spider-Woman. After thwarting the murder attempt, Gwen found herself held at gunpoint by her father, and she was forced to reveal her double identity. She pleaded her innocence, and swore to never rest until criminals like the Kingpin were stopped. Captain Stacy chose his daughter over his duty and let Spider-Woman free.

As to be expected from a Spider hero, Gwen has been on alot of crazy adventures. But non was more crazy than **Spider Verse**.

You see there was a group of deadly people calling themselves **the Inheritors,** whose sole purpose was to hunt down and kill any Spider-themed heroes from across the multiverse, they butchered so many of them and for a time it looked like they would achive their goal.

Luckily the Spider-Heroes managed to unite against them and managed to defeat the insane family. With the Inheritors defeated it looked like Gwen would finally get to go home... but bad luck seems to be a thing alot of Spiders share as she was sent to a place that was anything but her home.

Gwen looked around and saw she was in a destroyed city, like post apocalypse level of destruction. The buildings was barely standing, the roads were torn up, the cars empty and the entire town seemed void of any life at all. The building looked like something Gwen had seen before... but she knew for a fact she had never been here before

So what do young Gwen say in a situation like this? Well, the one thing most people would say **"Fuck. My. Life!"**. She punched a wall in utter frustration "All I wanted! Was to go home, take a nice long and hot shower and then sleep for a year or two! But instead I am sent to the apocalypse!".

She sat on the hood of a car and all but screamed in to her hands. She thought it was over, those vampire monsters were defeated, and they are now trapped in a world they could never escape from since they will die if they step out form a certain zone. Gwen thought she had and the others had won, that she could finally go home and relax... but it looks like fate is cruel.

She pulled of her mask and laid down on the car hood, watching the sky "So... I guess this is my life huh? Nothing ever gets easier".

Gwen remained like that for about 30 minutes until she sighed and sat up "Well just laying around here all day is not gonna do me any good. Might as well explore and see if I can find a place to sleep".

Gwen pulled on her mask and began to swing through the ruined city, only then did she notice she felt heavier, the gravity of this place must be stronger than the one back home. It was a waste land, like no one had lived here for years... well duh! The city is in rumbles and looked like they could fall at any moment. But then Gwen saw something on the ground. Something was actually still alive in this place? Being the curious girl she is, Gwen landed on the ground to investigate.

It was a man who paniced the moment Gwen landed "AH! Get the fuck away from me!".

"Hey hey hey! Calm down, I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help" Gwen said holding up her hands, trying to calm him down.

"What the fuck are you?" The man asked.

"I am Spider-Woman, one of the good guys or girls" Gwen tired to assure.

"Good guys? There are no good guys here! Only blood and monsters! This whole city is nothing but a death zone!" Just as the man finished his sentence, he was shot in the head.

"NO!" Gwen screamed before her spider sense began blaring. Forcing her to jump away from a hail of bullets.

She ducked behind cover and managed to get a glimpse of what was shooting at her. Monsters! No, it was real monsters. Hulking brutes of a creature, almost seven feet tall, although many of them were larger. They are bipedal, muscular creatures with tough skin. They are considerably more bulky than a normal human and notably stronger. Their bones are heavier and show signs of extensive thickening.

In short, some really scary looking creatures. Gwen had no idea just what she had landed in, but it was clear that those monsters were not friendly and would not stop trying to kill her.

Naturally, she would have to fight them and luckily, fighting is one thing Gwen is very good at.

As the monsters got closer Gwen suddenly jumped out of cover and amazing speed that seemed to have surprised even the monsters. She punched one in the face, making it crash in to the ground, before making a backflip and kicked another one in the face. One tried to shoot her, but Gwen shot a web line on its rifle looking weapon, ripping it out of the monsters hand before spinning it around and smashed it into the monster's face.

The other monsters growled at her and she could have sworn she heard one say "Suffering death".

Gwen cracked her knuckles her neck "Ok big boys... show me what you got!"

The surrounding henchmen respond by charging at Gwen, who jumps up into the air only to slam a fiery punch into a monster'a back. She then grabs it and spins it around, knocking several of the other's of their feet and then tossed it in to a wall.

As the monsters get up, Gwen charges at one, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick on her first victim. She then turns around and uppercuts a second one, following it up with a spinning kick that sends another two tumbling away.

As the rest charge at her, Gwen shoots webs in the face of the first one in front of her and kicks behind her at another. Another monster swings at her from behind, but she sweeps it's legs out from under it and punches it up into the air, only to slam it into the ground with her webs. She then takes a couple steps toward an oncoming monster to jump up and launch herself off of it, allowing her to deliver a flying punch to another monster. This is quickly followed by her rushing forward as she dispatches yet another nearby opponent. As the fallen monster collapses, it lands on the monster behind it, sending it stumbling back. It attempts to block the oncoming punch from Gwen, but to no avail, as Gwen simply breaks straight through her opponent's guard before delivering an uppercut.

She then notices several more assailants approaching from behind and shoots two web lines before abcking up while pulling on the web lines, using the web to send her flying towards yet another group of enemies. She elbows the first monster and kicks it away while another attempts to swing at her, but is promptly blocked and kicked in the face. Gwen then swings around under it's arm and punches it once more. This is followed by another spin as she kicks, punches, and kicks it again, with the final hit sending it flying backwards through a pillar.

Gwen turns around to see the final monster charge and swing at her. She promptly blocks the blow and punches it's chin, stunning it and allowing her to follow up with a flurry of blows that conclude with an uppercut that launches it into the air. Gwen then delivers a final punch that sends him flying back.

"Oh yeah! I knew watching all those Kung Fu movies would pay of!" Gwen cheered before shaking her hands _'Having said that though. These things can take a punch, and the gravity of this world is not helping me at all'_.

Upon clearing the ground, she spots another monster on a balcony pulling out something that looks like a machine gun before firing down at her. Gwen charges towards the monster, dashing from side to side in order to avoid the incoming bullets. Once close enough, she jumps up, firing her webs in to the monster's face, blinding it. As she lands, she places a hand on the balcony ledge before swinging her legs around, kicking the monster in the face. This sends it stumbling back. Gwen then spins and lands with her back facing it, only to shoot her web once more, pulling it close to elbow it in the face. She then slams his face into the ledge, picks it up, and launches him off of the balcony and it lands on a car, not moving.

Gwen was breathing hard "Man these things are thougher than they look and that is saying something. They gave me quite the work out. Just where the hell have I ended up?".

But unknown to the young heroine, two people had been watching the whole fight... and not just any people.

* * *

Standing inside a old building two men named **Marcus Fenix** and his best friend **Dominic Santiago**.

Marcus had been in prison for a while for a rash decision but when receiving word that the Locust had overrun the area, Hoffman and Prescott ordered the prisoners released and conscripted. Thanks to barricading themselves in the old wing, the other prisoners and guards were rescued, but they didn't know Marcus' location and Hoffman reluctantly ordered him left behind as it risked too many lives to try to find him. Learning of this from Prescott and unable to change Hoffman's mind, Dom took off to rescue Marcus with Hoffman's secret approval, taking along extra armor and an extra weapon on Hoffman's "suggestion" for Marcus and broke into the Slab and was able to free him from his cell before Wretches broke into his ceiling bars with the help of his robot named JACK.

Soon Dom explained to Marcus that everything changed after he was imprisoned and Hoffman pardoned all the prisoners expect for him. Dom gave Marcus a duffle bag with his armor and a Hammerburst and they both headed out of the cells into the main cell blocks. Marcus questioned why Dom was in the prison and how he could get into trouble, but Dom told him that, "things had changed". Dom then gave Marcus the option of taking a route through the guards quarters which would take some time or into the prison block where Locust were located.

And now they were watching as a girl in a strange skin tight suit was beating up a horde of Locust with nothing but her hands and feet while they were on their way to regroup with the others

"Dom... please tell me you are seeing what I am seeing" Marcus said.

"I can see what you are seeing but I don't believe what I'm seeing" Dom said in awe, only a hand full can fight a Locust soldier in close combat and win. Let alone making them look like weaklings.

"Was there some kind of super soldier experiment going on while I was locked up?" Marcus asked.

Dom shakes his head "Non that I know of. I have never seen anything like her before... friend or foe?".

"Well she kicking some Locust ass right now so I guess that erns her a talk. But if she proves hostile towards us then we'll put a bullet in her head" Marcus declared as he readied his weapon just incase.

Dom looked as the girl continued to beat down the locust. He could not quite put his finger on it, but he had a gut feeling that this girl was not a threat. She did not even look like she was from around here. But just what could she be?

Non the less, he grabbed his weapon as he and Marcus made their way down to comfront the girl.

* * *

Gwen was back on the ground looking at all the monsters she had just thought. The sound of footsteps alerted her and she quickly turned around and saw two men walk towards her. Both wore some kind of armors, one of them had a black skull cap on his head with a very tiny beard stump under his lip. The other man had black hair that was shaved on a few sides of his head, and a thin black beard.

Though she was relieved to see some more humans, Being fresh out of a fight and the fact these two men were armed to the teeth did not give out a good wibe, so Gwen had her guard up "Who are you?".

"We are asking the questions here. Tell me who the hell are you?" One of the men demanded more than asked.

Gwen glared at him through her mask but answered anyway since she'd rather not make any enemies if she can avoid it "I am Spider-Woman".

The man rasied an eyebrow "You somekind of superhero or something?".

"Trying to at least" Gwen answered with a shrug.

"Cute. Now what is your real name?" The man demanded again.

"You are awfully demading of me when I don't even know who you guys are!" Gwen shot back already not liking this guy's rude attitude.

Before the man could say anything, the other man stepped forward "His name is Marcus and you can call me Dom. We saw you fight the Locust and needed to know who you are".

Gwen looked at him and could not help but to smile that at least one of these guys were more reasonable "It's... complicated and you will not belive me if I tell you".

"Try me" Marcus said still with no emotion in his face.

Gwen sighed _'It's offical, I am in hell. This is gonna be a loooooooooong day'_.

 **.**

 **Note: For those who don't know, the gravity on Seran is stronger than it is on earth.**

 **Well this is the first chapter of my first Gears of War story. I hope you will like it and really want to hear your thoughts and predictions on the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let everyone know: While I do enjoy writing romance, This story will not have any romance in it. Or at least not as long as it follows the Gears of war story line. So Gwen will not be paired with anyone from Delta-Squad.**

 **Now with that out of the way, please enjoy the new chapter. This is were the real changes to Gwen will happen as she experiences the one unavoidable rule of war. A rule not even a Super Hero can avoid.**

* * *

 **You are a Gear now Girl.**

"And then I wake up in this place and get attacked by those monsters" Gwen finished explaining as she, Marcus and Dom walked through a prison.

"Hmm... So you are saying you are from another world? One that is alot different from this one?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, it sounds crazy but it's the truth" Gwen said, she had a feeling they would not belive her.

"Ummm, kid. I am aware there are other worlds out there, but another reality? Are you sure you did not hit your head when you fell or something?" Dom asked.

"Belive me I wish that was the case. But I swear I am telling the truth" Gwen insisted.

"I belive you" Marcus said simply making Gwen stop dead in her tracks with her eyes and mouth wide open in surprise.

"You do?!" Gwen asked, she never expected this guy would believe her right of the bat like that. She thought for sure he would interrogate the hell out of her.

"Kid, if there is one thing I have lerned from my time in this shit hole of a world I call home, there is always a new surprise, good and bad. Crazy shit happens all the time here, so you being from another world? I am ready to believe just about anything these days" Marcus explained.

Gwen blinked several times _'This guy is something else'_.

"Come on let's move" Marcus said as he continued on.

Gwen could not help but to smile "Yes sir!".

Dom smiled too and they continued on. They entered a room and then Gwen's spider-sence went of making her stop in her tracks.

"We got company!" Gwen said.

Marcus was about to ask what she is talking about until he spotted a locust squad closing in "Weapons out!".

Marcus and Dom began to fire their weapons at the charging monsters. Gwen jumped onto a wall before diving in and punched a Locust in the face, sending it crashing in to a wall. Two of the large monsters aimed their weapons on her, only for Gwen to fire her web at the weapons and tore them from their grip. That gave Marcus and Dom the opening they needed to gun the Locust down.

One more Locust charged Gwen from behind, but Gwen punched him in the face, making him stagger back. The Marcus ran up and used the chainsaw on his weapon to cut it in half. Gwen almost threw up at the scene.

"Ok... that's just gross" Gwen said struggling to not empty her stomach.

"You'll need to get used to it. Now how did you know they were coming?" Marcus asked.

"Spider-Sense. It's some kind of mental alarm. It warns me of incoming danger. Making it next to impossible to surprise attack me" Gwen explained.

"So you are walking alarm now too? We sure could use someone like you on our team. Would make our missions alot easier" Dom said with a smile.

"Wow wow! Hold on a sec. I just got out of one war. I am not ready for another one. Especially one that involves killing" Gwen said while holding her hands up.

"We'll cross that bridge later. We need to regroup with the others now" Marcus said earning a nod from Dom and Gwen had no other choice but to follow them.

When they got outside Dom put his finger to his ear "Delta-One, this is Delta-Two. We are ready for extraction over".

 _'Finally getting out of here'_ Gwen thought as she saw something that looked like a helicopter in the sky. But then "Spider-Sence!".

Even more locust showed up. Marcus cursed "Listen kid. The transport can't land until we clear the area!".

Gwen nods "Got it!".

Another fire fight broke out. Gwen dodged a hail of bullets before she got close enough to punch down a locust before grabbing it's leg and tossed it in to another, making both fall of a ledge. Dom gunned down one Locust before using his knife to stab another one in the head. Marcus kicked one down before stompping hard on it's head, crushing it.

Gwen dodged some more bullets before jumping and kicked a Locust face in. She then ellnowed one behind her in the gut before delivering an upper cut that sent it flying several feet and landed painfully on the ground and was finished of by Dom who shot it in the head.

"Clear. Not bad kid" Dom complemented.

Gwen smiled behind her mask "I do my best".

But the then ground began to shake, something was on it's way to them. Dom quickly called out "Marcus, we've gotta move to the Raven, now! Go, go, go!".

They ran as the ground gave away under them until alarge monster with crab legs came out of the ground. They ran as fast as they could before they finally reached the transport and got on it as ut used it's weapons to keep the monster at bay. They lifted of, safe for now.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Gwen asked.

"A **Corpsers** they are a real pain in the ass. I am Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. Welcome to Delta Squad" A bald man said as he handed Marcus his weapon.

"Where are we going?" Marcus asked.

"Embry Square. Colonel Hoffman's waiting for us" Kim before looking at Gwen "And he will need an explination for this young lady here".

"Hoffman? Oh shit" Marcus said sounding very annoyed.

Dom just ellbows him in the side "This is gonna be awesome".

"Are you ***The*** Marcus Fenix? The one that fought at Asho Fields?" Another soldier asked.

Marcus gave a slight nod "Yep".

"Wow. Cool!" The soldier said before going back to shooting Locust on the ground.

Marcus looks away "Not really".

 _'This is a guy who must have seen a lot'_ Gwen thought before they land and they got out.

The soldier then looks at her "Names, Anthony Carmine by the way"

Gwen just gives him a nod. When they got out they were greeted by a man who had a very rough edge to him and a military cap, he glared at Marcus before giving him a rough shove with his finger "You! A traitor like you who doesn't deserve to wear the uniform".

"Looks to me you need all the help you can get" Marcus shot back.

The man's glare did not let up and then he noticed Gwen "And who the hell are you?".

"Take it you must be Hoffman?" Gwen asked.

The man named Hoffman towered over her, his glare intensity doubling "That is Colonel Hoffman to you, punk ass! Now who the hell are you!".

 _'Gee take a chill pill!'_ Gwen thought before answering "Spider-Woman. I am a super hero from another world".

Hoffman blinked before looking at the others who only gave him 'It's a long story' look. He shakes his head "I don't give a shit right now. What I do give a shit about is what your intentions are".

"My intentions is to get out of this hell hole, sir" Gwen said.

"Well tough luck for you then punk. You are not going anywhear until our job is done here. Now I got more important stuff to do" Hoffman said before he wen't to talk to Kim "Lieutenant! I've got good news. We have a plan to end this war, once and for all".

"Yeah right" Dom said.

"Quite a charmer ain't he?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

Dom smirked "He is louder than a wretch who has lost it's balls. But he is our superior so we just have to bare with it".

Gwen nods, seeing as there was no other choice.

"Sensors are picking up enemy movement, sir. Close by" A blonde woman said.

When Marcus noticed her his expression changed and for a brief moment Gwen could have sworn that was a look of love. She also noticed the woman smiling at him. Gwen smirked under her mask. So big tough guy has a soft spot after all.

But the touching moment was interrupted when a soldier was shot by an sniper "Locust!".

"Take cover!" Ken called out and everyone followed his command.

"We now have a Lightmass bomb! I'll take out all these bastards is one shot. But it can't work if we fon't have the targeting data. That's why we need the Resonator! It'll map their tunnels, so that we an hit those sons of bitches where they live!" Hoffman explained.

"Now I'm pissed!" Marcus said as he stands up and guns down several locust.

"We've lost contact with Alpha Squad. Last transmission was from Embry Square. I want you to get in there, find those men, and deploy that Resonator!" Hoffman finished explaining.

"Will we have air support?" Ken asked.

Hoffman gave him a look "What are you kidding? You are the support, son! Nemacyst are keeping our birds out of the area. You'll have to move on foot".

"We're screwed" Dom said as Marcus takes out the last two locust.

"All clear!" He called out.

Hoffman and Kim stands up "But the lieutenant here will be feeding you intel".

"Yes sir! And the smart thing to do right now would to leave" The woman said.

"You, get it done!" Hoffman told Kim before looking at Marcus "I expect you to give me 110 percent, Fenix".

"I am not doing this for you" Marcus declared.

"Umm. What is gonna happen to me?" Gwen asked.

"I was just getting to you" Hoffman said before walking up to her "You said you want out of this dump? Well you got two options. 1: You can try to get out yourself and more than lickly get killed since you are clearly new to war. Or 2: You help my men on their mission and maybe, if I'm feeling generous, we can give you a ride out of here. So what will it be?".

Gwen thought about this for several moments "If I help out... I'll go free?".

"If you are useful, then yes" Hoffman confirmed.

Gwen sighed before nodding "Ok sir. I'll help".

"Good. But there is another condition" Hoffman said before pointing at Gwen's face "That mask. Take it of an tell us your real name!".

Gwen hesitated at that, once again Marcus surprised her "Kid listen. We get it. You want to hide your face from your enemies. But this world is not like your own. Secret identities don't mean jack shit in this place. If you want us to trust you. Then you need to trust us first".

Gwen looked at him before taking a deep breath and then pulled of her hood and took of her mask, showing her blonde hair and Blue eyes "Call me Gwen Stacy. Sir!".

Hoffman nods before handing her a gun "You know how to use this?".

Gwen took it and spun it around in her hand before tyring out the aim "I am a quick study" Having a cop as a father had it's perks.

"You will need to be. Or your candy ass will not last ten minutes out there" Hoffman said.

But then the woman from before walked up "She is just a kid sir! We can't send her out to fight our war".

Gwen got a little annoyed at the whole kid stuff "I am not a kid! I am a legal adult".

"Besides, she took down an enitre Locust squad all by herself with nothing but some fancy moves. She can handle herself" Dom said, showing support for his new comrade.

The woman sighed "Very well. I am Lieutenant Anya Stroud, if you insist on helping us, you need this. Put it in your ear".

The woman named Anya handed Gwen a small ear peice. Gwen put it in her ear.

"Good luck out there" Anya said.

Gwen nods "Thanks".

"Let's move out people" Kim said as they head out.

As they continued on, there was once again another Locust horde. Man these things just did not take any breaks did they? Either way, the gears and Gwen had to fight them. They fought through hordes of Locust soldiers, Gwen using her webs and her new gone to immobilise them, leaving them wide open for her new allies to take them out. Several Locust charge at Gwen. As the first one reaches her, she punches it away and dodges between several others, punching and kicking them away, and finally jumping away, shooting several in the legs as she does.

When Gwen lands, she uses her webs to pull up rocks from the ground, which she uses to beat down on several opponents that is near her, then slams it down onto the ground, creating some dust that allows her to attack several others with a few well placed punches and kicks.

The gears opens fire on the rest, also throwing some kind of grenades in to the holes that the Locust crawled out of, sealing them up and preveting more from coming out of them.

A Locust runs up to Gwen, aiming at her with it's gun and fires at her. Gwen dodges and tackles it, sending them flying across the area and through a wall. Several more Locust run out and charges at Gwen, who spins around and kicks the closest assailant in the face, sending it back in to another.

She then swings around an damanged lamp post, using the momentum to slam her foot into the next Locust chest, sending it flying. She rips the lamp post out of the ground, before bringing down the lamp post on another locust head. While she did all that, Marcus gunned down a locust who tried to flank them. He then punched another one in the face before using his chainsaw to cut it down.

Dom was fighting as well. Switching between His guns and his knife in a very impressive motion. He kicked a Locust in to a wall, before ramming his knife up it's head, killing it.

Kim shot down two Locust that were charging at him. He then looked to see Gwen fight. He abilities were truly impressive. Her speed, her strength and even those webs she fires are a massive asset to them... but there was one big flaw it how she was doing things. A flaw that was to dangerous to remain. Something they had to deal with now, or she would never make it out of this alive.

The battle raged on until only one straggler was left. Dom was about to kill but Kim stopped him.

He then looked at Gwen and said "Finish it of, Stacy".

Gwen was shocked by what he just told her "What?! Why me?".

"I have seen your fighting style. Every single move and every single bullet was aimed to not kill. All you do is immobilise them and then let us do the killing. We need to know we can count on you to kill these things when the need arise. Now take your gun and kill it" Kim ordered.

"I... I have never killed anyone before" Gwen said with hesitence 'Not intentionally at least'.

"Sorry kid, this is war. We can't aford morale like that. And these things are not even humans. They are monsters who wants nothing more than the total extinction. They kill people and forgets about them faster than ther shit they had this morning. There is no need to feel bad for them" Kim said "Now kill it and prove that we can trust you".

Gwen looked at the Locust who was only glaring at her, eyes promesing a slow and painful death. Gwen aimed her gun at it's head, her hand was shaking and the other gears were watching to see what she was going to do.

Gwen's hand was shaking more and more before she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot reached her ears, along with something warm and wet hitting her face. When Gwen opened her eyes, the Locust was dead from a bullet shot right between it's eyes, and Gwen's face was partly covered in it's blood.

Gwen was breathing hard before Kim placed a hand on her shoulder "Good work. You are one of us now".

Kim walks away as Marcus looks at Gwen "First time is always the hardest. It get's easier".

Dom puts a hand on Gwen's back "No one is going to judge you for this. Not even the Locust themselves. They don't care about eachother at all".

Gwen wipes her face trying to get some of the blood of, only making her glove bloody "Right...".

Dom pats her back "Come on. We need to keep moving".

Gwen nods before following her team. One thing was for sure. She was not going to walk out of this war the same person she used to be.

Gwen would change alot before this is over. On this day she lerned the the one unavoidable rule of war.There was no avoiding killing in war. It's either kill or be killed... and if Gwen was gonna have any chance of making it out of this alive and return home... that was a lesson she would be forced to learn.

 **.**

 **Well... there you have it. Tell me what you think. Every review helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previcusly on A Spider of War: _The battle raged on until only one straggler was left. Dom was about to kill but Kim stopped him._**

 _ **He then looked at Gwen and said "Finish it of, Stacy".**_

 _ **Gwen was shocked by what he just told her "What?! Why me?".**_

 _ **"I have seen your fighting style. Every single move and every single bullet was aimed to not kill. All you do is immobilise them and then let us do the killing. We need to know we can count on you to kill these things when the need arise. Now take your gun and kill it" Kim ordered.**_

 _ **"I... I have never killed anyone before" Gwen said with hesitence 'Not intentionally at least'.**_

 _ **"Sorry kid, this is war. We can't aford morale like that. And these things are not even humans. They are monsters who wants nothing more than the total extinction. They kill people and forgets about them faster than ther shit they had this morning. There is no need to feel bad for them" Kim said "Now kill it and prove that we can trust you".**_

 _ **Gwen looked at the Locust who was only glaring at her, eyes promesing a slow and painful death. Gwen aimed her gun at it's head, her hand was shaking and the other gears were watching to see what she was going to do.**_

 _ **Gwen's hand was shaking more and more before she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot reached her ears, along with something warm and wet hitting her face. When Gwen opened her eyes, the Locust was dead from a bullet shot right between it's eyes, and Gwen's face was partly covered in it's blood.**_

 _ **Gwen was breathing hard before Kim placed a hand on her shoulder "Good work. You are one of us now".**_

 _ **Kim walks away as Marcus looks at Gwen "First time is always the hardest. It get's easier".**_

 _ **Dom puts a hand on Gwen's back "No one is going to judge you for this. Not even the Locust themselves. They don't care about eachother at all".**_

 _ **Gwen wipes her face trying to get some of the blood of, only making her glove bloody "Right...".**_

 _ **Dom pats her back "Come on. We need to keep moving".**_

 _ **Gwen nods before following her team. One thing was for sure. She was not going to walk out of this war the same person she used to be.**_

 _ **Gwen would change alot before this is over. On this day she lerned the the one unavoidable rule of was no avoiding killing in war. It's either kill or be killed... and if Gwen was gonna have any chance of making it out of this alive and return home... that was a lesson she would be forced to learn.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **General RAAM.**

After the battle, Delta team continued their search for the comrades. Gwen's first kill still lingered on her mind. She could still feel the blood on her face, even though she wiped it of. She was going to need a very long shower after this. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kim spoke.

"Control this is Delta. We have visuals on Alpha. Possible KIA. No sign of resonator" He said with his finger to his ear piece.

"Roger that, Delta. Keep looking" Anya responded.

They got closer to a hole in the ground that had several dead bodies around it. The sight was very gross to Gwen, she didn't belive that she would ever get used to this. Dom's words made it even worse "I hope that's not Rojas down there. His little boy just turned two last week".

When they reached the bodies Kim spoke "Well, it could be Alpha".

"COG tags are gone" Marcus said after checking on a corpse.

Carmine picked up a metal ball, making Kim ask "Is that the Resonator?".

"Nah" Carmine answered simply.

"What now sir?" Gwen asked, just wanting to leave the gruesome sight

"Let's get that Resonator" Kim Answered.

"Marcus" Dom suddenly said making his friend walk up to him "What do you think?"

"What do I think? Could be Alpha... or it could be the Locust setting a trap. There is only one way to know for sure" Marcus answered.

"How do you put up with stuff like this?" Gwen asked.

Dom pats her back "We have fought in this war for a long time. But even we are not used to seeing this. We keep telling ourselves to fight harder, and make sure non of our comrades dies invane".

Gwen lookes down until Marcus spoke "Kid. I know this is hard on you. You are still fresh of your first kill. If you want to stop this, then trust us and help us win this thing".

Gwen smiled "I will. Thank you Marcus".

Marcus simply nods before Kim speaks up "Our target is House of Sovereigns. Straight ahead. Move".

They began to move along as Carmine tosses the metal ball down the hole and follows the rest.

As they continue on, another Locust squad showed up through the ground. Gwen glared before leaping into the fray. The Locust even had a turret this time, but Gwen managed to get around it before grabing the user's neck and after only one second of hesitation, she snapped it.

The rest of Delta watched as Gwen killed Locust left and right, seeming to have gotten over the kill shock, at least enough to continue killing when she has to. Dom felt bad, someone so young and innocent having to turn herself in to a killing machine just to survive.

"Look at her go! She is so badass!" Carmine said.

Kim could not help but to smile "I have a feeling she may help turnning the tide of this war".

"Maybe..." Marcus said as he observed Gwen's fight.

"Is it wrong to say she looks really hot when she beats the shit out of the locust?" Carmine suddenly asked, the others gave him a look "What? You can't possibly tell me she don't look gorgeous".

"I am not going to answer that. Let's just seal up those holes while Gwen is destracting them" Kim ordered and they did just that.

When the battle was over, Kim walked up to Gwen "You ok kid?".

Gwen was breathing hard "I will be... just need a moment".

Kim nods "You can take the time to gather yourself while we move on. We can't afford to linger here".

"Yes sir" Gwen said as she follows the rest.

While they walk, Carmine stood next to Gwen "Sooo... is it true that you are from another world?".

Gwen nods "I am".

"Is there any locust on that world?" Carmine asked.

"No it's not. Just a normal world with normal cities where about only half the people are normal" Gwen answered.

"If there is no Locust on your world... is it peaceful?" Carmine asked.

Gwen thinks about it "That depends on what you consider peaceful. Sure we don't have this war for survival, but my home city is crawling with gangs and crime lords that has nearly thrown the whole city in to chaos many times".

Carmine nods "Still it must be better than this life. We can't even go outside for a piss without the risk of being shot in the nuts".

Gwen giggled "If you put it like that. I don't have nuts so I can't relate".

"Speaking of that. Are you seeing someone?" Carmine asked, Gwen stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him, realising how he just made it sound he quickly tried to correct himself "I-I-I-I mean, you are a super hero and you are very beutiful. Guys must be tripping over themselves to ask you out".

Gwen giggled "You'd be surprised by how few guys has ever tried that. My love life has been... rather small, I have not really dated anyone in a long time".

"Oh. Sorry if I made this awkward for you" Carmine apologised.

Gwen smiles "It's ok. You are bold I give you that. But just so you know, I don't go that far on the first date".

Carmine blushed as Gwen went on ahead 'Way to go Anthony. You blew what little chance you had'.

They entered a bulding and Kim contacted Anya again "Control, this is Delta Squad. Any word from Alpha?".

"Negative, Delta. We still have radio silence, over" Anya answered.

"Roger that. Dom, Fenix. You'll look for a way in. Carmine and I will stay back and suppress" Kim said before looking at Gwen "Gwen, you will keep an look out for any enemies that try to flank us".

"Yes sir! My Spider-sense should warn us of any danger" Gwen said, earning a nod from Kim as they move on.

"What about Alpha?" Marcus asked.

"We'll save them if we can" Kim answered.

After taking out another Locust squad they regrouped behind a cover. But Carmine seemed to messing around with his rifle. Kim looks at him.

"You good?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I got a problem. Something's wrong with this thing. It keeps jamming" Carmine said as he kept trying to get his weapon to fuction before standing up a little "See?"

'Spider-Sence!' Gwen thought "GET DOWN!" But just as she shouted that, Carmine got shot in the head "NO!".

"Sniper! Take position" Kim called out and they saw a sniper not to far away.

Gwen felt rage in her gut, just as she felt she had made a friend in this crazy world, he gets killed right infront of her "YOU MONSTER!"

Gwen shot out of cover and ran at the sniper. Before it could even get a shot of, Gwen jumped in to the air, used her webs to rip the sniper out of the monster's hand and cracked it across the head with it. Gwen then proceeded to scream as she beats its head with the sniper rifle, over and over and over again until the head shattered from the impact.

Gwen was breathing hard and when the rest of Delta came up to her she looked at them "You we're right... it does get easier".

"While I am glad you avenged our comrade and got over your fear of killing. Don't ever jump in to combat like that until I give the order! Got it?" Kim asked in a stern tone.

Gwen calmed down "I'm sorry sir. Won't happen again".

"Good. You may be strong, but you are too damn young to be so casual about gambling with your life!" Kim said making Gwen look down "Now let's move, Alpha needs our help".

They continue on and soon reaches the place where Alpha should be at. But then they heard a loud voice "You missed! You need glasses, sucker! Damn! Oh, you can't see straight? Well, let me help you with this!".

They hurry up until they see a very large man just butchering Locust left and right and laughs as he does so. Gwen was amazed, this guy looks like he could knock Rhino out cold.

"Holy shit! It's one guy!" Dom said in amazments.

"Hold still! That one's for the highlight reel! It's up, it's in!" The large man continued to shout as he killed the locust. Still Gwen knew, notmatter how thought he is, he can't do this alone.

Gwen jumps down, landing on a locust and then crushes it's face with her fist. At first the man was suprised but then he smirked "Nice one girlie! Take home the win!"

Gwen couldn't help but to chuckle "Keep your head in the game big guy".

"HA! I don't know who you are, but I like you already!" The man said before going back to killing.

Soon enough the rest of the team arrived and they cleared out the remaning locust and the big guy spoke "Yeah, that was beautiful, baby!".

"State your name soldier" Kim said

"Private Augustus Cole, alpha squad, sir!".

"Cole?... as in The Cole Train?" Dom asked, sounding like a fanboy.

The man who's name was Cole smirked with pride "Yeah, that's right".

"Where's is the rest of your squad?" Kim asked.

"They're stitting tight, over in the Tomb" Cole answered.

"We're Delta Squad. We're here for the resonator" Kim said.

"And to rescue you guys" Marcus added.

"Well, hell yeah. We've been waiting for the chopper,, but our radios don't work for *shit*...Sir" Cole said.

"We noticed" Dom said.

"It's the seeders. They're jamming our transmissions" Cole said.

"The we have to make those seeders our top priority, sir" Marcus said.

"Agreed. We need to re-establish radio contact with Control, ASAP" Kim said.

"So what are these seeders?" Gwen asked.

"Seeders were large, eight-legged beasts that fired Nemacyst spores out of a second mouth on their rear end. When the Locust Horde deployed Seeders onto the battlefield, they used these creatures as artillery and anti-air weapon emplacements. They have also been known to jam radio transmissions with their very presence. So we need to take them out quickly" Kim answered.

"Yes sir!" Gwen said and they continue on.

"Numper 83! Damn" Dom said.

"The one and only, baby" Cole said.

"Remember this guy? He played for the Couagers! Defensive lineman" Dom said sounding excited "We saw you play!".

"That's right! Everybody wants to see the train, baby!" Cole said with pride.

"Hey Marcus. Remember? Division playoffs? 40 yard line?" Dom asked.

"I remember that you owe me 20 bucks" Marcus said.

"Oh yeah? See me after the war" Dom said with a small smirk.

"Did they record those matches? I would love to see them" Gwen said, she was not a sport freak but can enjoy some good matches.

"I will give all the seasons signed by yours truly" Cole said while rubbing Gwen's head.

Said Spider-Woman giggled "Sounds great".

As they headed down the hallways of the building, Gwen's spider-sence went of before she reached out her hand a grabbed a smaller monster that had tried to jump on her. She threw it in to the floor and stomped on it's neck, killing it.

"Nasty!" Gwen said as she wiped her boot on the floor.

"Yeah they are. Hate these screaming bitches!" Cole said as he shot another one.

They continued to fight through hordes of monsters and Locust until they finally reached the seeder. Gwen had only one thing to say "Nightmare fuel right there".

"The let's shed some light on it" Marcus said as he readied something.

Gwen watched as it beeped for a few seconds and then... she jumped as a beam came down from the sky and hit the seeder, burning it to a crisp.

"WOW! That was so cool!" Gwen shouted.

"We should use the Hammer of Damn all the time!" Dom said who also enjoyed the light show.

"It only works outside, and even then... only when the satellites are overhead. Basically, you lucked out" Kim said.

"Way to kill the mood sir" Gwen said before punching a locust of a ledge after it tried to sneak up on them.

Kim ignored her and tried to contact Anya again "Control, this is Delta, come in" He was met by static "Still no good. There must be more Seeders. Let's go".

They continue on to find the other Seeder. They managed to find it and used the Hammer of Dawn to destroy it. Kim put a hand to his ear hoping the signal was clear now.

"Control, Delta. Come in, Control" He was almost begging.

"Copy Delta. Your signal is extremely weak" Anya finaly answered.

"We are working on that problem. En route to Alpha's position" Kim said.

"Delta, this is Two-Four. Repeat, please. Are you with Alpha? Is PZ clear? Running low on fuel, over" Another voice sounded over the radio.

"Negative, Two-Four. Negative. Stand by" Kim told them quickly.

They continue on, until they reached a large room. Gwen asked "What is this place?".

"The Grand Courtroom. This used to be a beautiful place. There's a lot of history here" Kim said.

"Alot of lies, too" Marcus said, not showing any real respect.

"You've got some nerve, soldier. I know all about your trial" Kim said in a deadly tone.

"His trial was a sham... sir" Dom said, defending his friend.

"Why were you on trial? What did you do?" Gwen asked.

"A story for another time kid" Marcus answered as they moved onto find the other team.

Finally after having fought hordes after hordes of locust and flying monsters, they had managed to clear a landing zone. They walked out on the streets as the other team showed up.

Cole walked up to one of them and held his arms out "Who loves ya, baby!",

"Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah. Group hug" The man said before placing something Gwen assumed was the Resonator on Cole's back "Where's Rojas?".

Cole shakes his head and holds up the COG tags. The man looked shocked before looking away, his face promesing that someone will pay for this. Gwen's spider-sense went of. She looks around but could not see anything.

'Something is not right. My Spider-Sense never goes of without a reason' Gwen thought.

"You're feeling it too kid?" Marcus asked, eyeing the sky in suspicion.

"Something is wrong" Gwen confirmed.

They saw their ride arrive, but then Marcus noticed something that made his eyes wide "Locust!".

Suddenly a flying creature smashed in to the RAVEN, causing it to crash in to the side of a building.

"NO!" Gwen shouted. That was their only way out of here, now they are trapped.

Another horde of Locust attacked form out of nowhere. Gwen was jumped by two of them. She dodged a attack from one and shot it in the head. She then caught the blow from the other one before throwing it down and stomped on it's neck, breaking it.

But in the chaos, Kim was sepirated from the rest. Then Gwen saw it. Another locust walked out of the flames, but this one was different. He towered over all the others and had some black armor on. And his target was Kim.

"BEHIND YOU! LOOK OOOOOOUUUUUT!" Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kim looked behind him and saw the threat. He tried to shoot but was out of amo. So he used his chainsaw to attack it. But the massive Locust, to Gwen's shock, cought the powerful blade with it's bare hand and kicked Him away. He then stomped over to him, picked him up by the neck, and rammed his blade in to Kim's gut, killing him.

Gwen could only watch in horror as Kim's dead body was dropped on the ground. She cried out in rage as she ran towards the monster and jumped to attack it...

But before she reached it she heard a voice insdie her head **"My child... you are here at last. "**.

Destracted by the voice, Gwen lost focus and the armored monster swung his blade through the air. Gwen cried out in pain as she crashed on the ground. She held her side and noticed she was bleeding.

She watched the monster taste her blood that was on his blade He then looked at her and spoke two words that would be stuck in Gwen's head forever **"Choooossssen One!"**.

Gwen had wide eyes and bearly noticed when Cloe picked her up and ran of with her.

Last thing she heard as they left the battle filed was the monster roaring **"Seeerrrrveeee the Queeeen!"**.

And the voice in her head **_" ** _T_** ** _he prophecy has finally come true._** I have been waiting for you for a very long time my child. And I will have you. _****_"_**.

After that, there was only one thing on Gwen's mind.

 _'What is happening to me?!'._

 **.**

 **Dun dun duuuun.** **What is gonna happen next? Let me hear your thoughts.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previcusly on A Spider of War:** _ **Finally after having fought hordes after hordes of locust and flying monsters, they had managed to clear a landing zone. They walked out on the streets as the other team showed up.**_

 _ **Cole walked up to one of them and held his arms out "Who loves ya, baby!",**_

 _ **"Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah. Group hug" The man said before placing something Gwen assumed was the Resonator on Cole's back "Where's Rojas?".**_

 _ **Cole shakes his head and holds up the COG tags. The man looked shocked before looking away, his face promesing that someone will pay for this. Gwen's spider-sense went of. She looks around but could not see anything.**_

 _ **'Something is not right. My Spider-Sense never goes of without a reason' Gwen thought.**_

 _ **"You're feeling it too kid?" Marcus asked, eyeing the sky in suspicion.**_

 _ **"Something is wrong" Gwen confirmed.**_

 _ **They saw their ride arrive, but then Marcus noticed something that made his eyes wide "Locust!".**_

 _ **Suddenly a flying creature smashed in to the RAVEN, causing it to crash in to the side of a building.**_

 _ **"NO!" Gwen shouted. That was their only way out of here, now they are trapped.**_

 _ **Another horde of Locust attacked form out of nowhere. Gwen was jumped by two of them. She dodged a attack from one and shot it in the head. She then caught the blow from the other one before throwing it down and stomped on it's neck, breaking it.**_

 _ **But in the chaos, Kim was sepirated from the rest. Then Gwen saw it. Another locust walked out of the flames, but this one was different. He towered over all the others and had some black armor on. And his target was Kim.**_

 _ **"BEHIND YOU! LOOK OOOOOOUUUUUT!" Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs.**_

 _ **Kim looked behind him and saw the threat. He tried to shoot but was out of amo. So he used his chainsaw to attack it. But the massive Locust, to Gwen's shock, cought the powerful blade with it's bare hand and kicked Him away. He then stomped over to him, picked him up by the neck, and rammed his blade in to Kim's gut, killing him.**_

 _ **Gwen could only watch in horror as Kim's dead body was dropped on the ground. She cried out in rage as she ran towards the monster and jumped to attack it...**_

 _ **But before she reached it she heard a voice insdie her head "My child... you are here at last. ".**_

 _ **Destracted by the voice, Gwen lost focus and the armored monster swung his blade through the air. Gwen cried out in pain as she crashed on the ground. She held her side and noticed she was bleeding.**_

 _ **She watched the monster taste her blood that was on his blade He then looked at her and spoke two words that would be stuck in Gwen's head forever "Choooossssen One!".**_

 _ **Gwen had wide eyes and bearly noticed when Cloe picked her up and ran of with her.**_

 _ **Last thing she heard as they left the battle filed was the monster roaring "Seeerrrrveeee the Queeeen!".**_

 _ **And the voice in her head "The prophecy has finally come true. I have been waiting for you for a very long time my child. And I will have you. ".**_

 _ **After that, there was only one thing on Gwen's mind.**_

 _ **'What is happening to me?!'.**_

* * *

 **Stranded.**

After the violent encounter with that large Locust General, the remaining gears and Gwen entered the tomb to seek shelter. Gwen was holding the wound in her side, it was not that deep, but it stung a lot. And Gwen was still troubled by that voice in her head. Where did it come from? And why was it talking to her? And what the hell was that General talking about when he called her chosen one?

Marcus contacted Anya "Control, this is Private Fenix. Lieutenant Kim is dead. So we've fallen back inside the tomb, and we need a way out of here".

While Marcus was talking, Dom checked on Gwen "You ok kid?".

Gwen nods with a small smile "Just a scratch. Just give me a moment" She used her webbing to close up the wound "I heal fast".

"After all the other stuff you have done, I should not be surprised" Dom said rubbing Gwen's head like a father would do to his child.

Gwen smiled before Anya answered "Repeat, Alpha. Kim is dead".

"Confirmed, Control. KIA" Marcus answered.

"Roger that. Um... there's a courtyard at the other end of your building. That's your best bet" Anya said through the ear piece.

"Copy that" Marcus said before the man from before spoke.

"Well, we sure as shit can't stay here" He said and Marcus turned to look at him.

"You're Baird" Marcus said.

The man named Baird nods and said "Yeah, that's right, asshole. Question is, who are you? And who the fuck is the chick in the tights?".

"Names Gwen Stacy smart mouth" Gwen said, already having a feeling this guy would be a pain to work with.

Before any argument could happen, a blood freezing roar echoed through the tomb. Everyone tensed up and got their weapons ready, while Gwen jumped back to her feet.

"What the hell was that!?" Gwen whisper asked.

"Shit. Quiet. Don't move!" Baird whispered "A Berserker. She can hear us... She can smell us".

Gwen gulped, if this thing can make this guy silent it must be bad news. They continued to listen until they heard the sound of bodies getting slamed and broken.

One of the gears panicked "Oh man, we gotta get outta here. We gotta get fucking out of here, man".

In his panic he ran and then... all that could be seen was a shadow of the Berserker ripping the gear apart. Gwen almost threw up at the gory scene. If there was any doupt in her mind if that monster was really that dangerous, there was no dpupts anymore.

"Oh my god" Dom whispered.

"Control, this is Delta. We have an Berserker in the vicinity. Please advise" Marcus said through his earpiece.

"Hold your fire, Delta! Standard weapons won't work" Anya said.

"Then what do we do then?" Gwen asked.

"Do you still have the Hammer of Dawn?" Anya asked.

"Affirmative, Control" Marcus answered.

"You've only got minutes of satellite coverage. Get her outside and use the Hammer. That's the only thing that will work" Anya explained.

"Wilco. Delta out" Marcus said before looking at Baird and Cole "Allright, guys sit tight. We came here to help you, and that's what we're gonna do. Dom, let's go".

But before they could leave Gwen spoke "Wait! Let me do it".

Marcus gave her a doubtful look "You're injured".

"Trust me, if this is the worst injury I get today, I'm getting of easy. Look I am the fastest and most agile one here. I can dance circles around that freak and lead her outside, then you can fry her" Gwen said.

Marcus looked her in the eyes, she was not going to back down, he sighs "Alright kid. But we will be covering you if things goes south".

Gwen nods "Yes sir".

With that she headed deeper in to the tomb. Now she just needed to find this Berserker and get it to follow her outside. She could hear it growling and smelling the air.

"Ok little Berserker. Come out, come out, wherever you are" Gwen said in a sing song voice.

Shortly after she finished her sentence, a massive monster broke through the wall. The Berserker was large, had grey armor like skin and one of the ugliest ladies Gwen had ever seen. In shot, it was an abomination.

"Ok old lady. Come and get me!" Gwen shouted and the monster let out a loud roar and charged at her like a raging bull. Gwen jumped out of the way and ran for the back of the tomb "COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?"

Well she did manage to make the Berserker angry enough to focus on her, now she just needed to stay alive long enough to get it outside. Gwen reached the back of the tomb, but it was a dead end. And the Berserker was not far behind.

"Shit!" Gwen cursed before turning around and seeing said monster standing there, snarling and growling as she smelled the air and roared. Gwen got ready "Do your worst. Bitch!".

The Berserker roars again and charges at Gwen. But Gwen had an idea. She jumped in to the air. She landed on the back of the monster, she then used her webs to pull on it's face and began riding it like an bull rider. The Berserker roars as she tries to chake Gwen of. But Gwen managed to hold on and forced the large monster to run through the wall.

When they were outside, The Berserker managed to throw Gwen to the ground. It then tried to smash her with it's large arms. But Gwen used her web to pull it down, then she placed her feet on The Berserker's chest and kicked it in to the air. Gwen then jumped back on her feet, shot her webs in to The Berserker's shoulders and slamed it back in to the ground on it's back.

"It's down! FRY IT!" Gwen shouted and Dom used the Hammer of Dawn to call down a beam.

The Berserker roared in pain as it was burned alive... then all that remained was a fired corps.

Gwen wiped her forehead "Man. That was one tough lady".

"Good thing you are tougher" Dom said, patting Gwen on the back.

"Hey Cole, Baird. It's all clear" Marcus said through his earpiece.

When the two men came out Baird looks at Gwen "Holly shit. You actually did it".

Gwen smirked "What? Did you doubt me?".

"Yes" Baird answered bluntly making Gwen glare at him a little.

Marcus contacts Anya "Control, this is Delta. Come in".

"I read you Marcus. Colonel Hoffman is coming online" Anya answered.

"Report" Hoffman ordered.

"We're here with Alpha. And we have the Resonator" Marcus said.

"Hmm. Uh, very good. Stand by for new orders" Hoffman said sounding surprised. Gwen could not help but to smirk a little at that. Happy they were able to make that loud mouth speechless.

"You guys alright?" Marcus asked Cole and Baird.

"We've got to get out of here. It's gonna be dark soon" Baird said.

"So?" Marcus asked, making Baird shake his head annoyed.

"Delta, we now have a secondary target" Hoffman spoke again "You will deploy your Resonator in the Lethia Imulsion Facilty, due west of your position. And you're in charge, Sergeant Fenix. As of now".

"Sergeant?" Baird asked in disbelief.

"Copy that. We're clear for Ravens" Marcus said, ignoring Baird.

"Negative. Area is too hot for choppers. You'll have to find another way. And keep an eye on that Spider-Girl of yours" Hoffman said.

"Spider-Woman!" Gwen said annoyed.

"Typical. Don't give the smart guy a promotion. No, no, give it to the jackass, instead" Baird said and Dom was about to beat his face in, luckily Cole stopped him by getting back to business.

"So we gotta hump this to the factory, or what?" He asked.

"Nah. Screw that. I've got an idea" Dom declared.

"Oh Yeah? What is it, smart guy?" Baird asked and it looked like they were about to fight again.

"Enough. Let's move" Marcus said, just wanting this overwith already and he rather not deal with his teamates trying to kill eachother. He looks at Gwen "Up for the trip?".

Gwen nods "You got it Sergeant".

Marcus shakes his head and they finally move out. After walking for awhile they reached another town. It did not look as banged up as the city, but it sure was no nice place. Gwen was so tempted to just web swing for a bit, but she needed to stay close to the others and they were still in a danger zone.

"Plan? What plan? You don't have a plan. You're just talking shit. Huh, plan!" Baird said, earning a smirk from Dom.

"Just wait and see, asshole" Dom said as they move futher in.

"What are we doing here Dom?" Gwen asked.

"I know someone around here who owes me a favor. He'll help us. He has no choice" Dom answered.

"Wait. People lives out here?! I thought this was a death zone" Gwen pointed out.

"They are stranded" Marcus explained "The Stranded are groups of people that were left behind on Sera after the Hammer of Dawn strikes. The Stranded were the people who couldn't get to the Jacinto Plateau due to the short time limit an higher up set up so the Locust Horde could not be warned of an impending attack. Once the generals of the COG had unleashed the orbital beams and chemical weapons on Sera, the Stranded were all left for dead and homeless in the streets of the outlying cities, and so, they were alone in the fight against the Locust Horde. After the invasion of Jacinto Plateau by the Locust, pockets of Stranded located themselves inside cities such as this place. They are looked on as thieves by Gears, as when they come across any dead Gears or destroyed equipment, they immediately attempt to steal it".

Gwen let the info sink in "I don't really blame them from resorting to stealing. Sounds like their lives are haning by a thread".

"True enough. But keep your eyes sharp. They are no friendly to people like us" Marcus said. Gwen nods and they move on.

They enter a building and then they hear loud footsteps. Gwen looks to see a rat get crushed under the boot of a locust. There was two of them. But these were different. They were much bigger than any of those drones and was carrying heavy weapons. Gwen did not need to look twice to know that those weapons would do a number on her.

Marcus took out frag grenades and handed one to Gwen "On my mark" Gwn nodded and got ready "Ready... now!".

They threw the grenades and the resluting explosion ended up killing the two locust.

"Damn. These guys are almost as big as you, Cole" Baird said.

"Yeah, almost" Cole said.

They reach a metal door and Gwen used her super human strength to kick it open "Who is that guy you say will help us Dom?".

"He lives out here. He's got a vehicle. It's a pice of crap Junker, but it runs" Dom explained.

"What. You know one of these stranded guys?" Baird asked.

"Yup. There's a camp up ahead" Dom said.

"So... what? You hang out with Stranded?" Baird asked.

"I don't 'hang out', dickwad. I'm looking for somebody '" Dom answered annoyed.

"Shut up Baird, keep moving" Marcus said as if knowing who Dom was looking for.

"What? Whar'd I say? I'm s... I'm sure there's... there's some nice Stranded... maybe not" Baird said and Gwen sighed, this little adventure was becoming more of a pain.

But then she remembered what Dom said "Who are you looking for Dom?".

"I'll ell you later if I can" Dom said with a grim look on his face. Gwen had a feeling whoever he was looking for must mean alot to him.

They continue on until another locust horde showed up. Along with some of those Boomer guys. Like always, a fire fight broke out. Gwen swung into the air, dodging a shot from the Boomer and kicked it in the face. It staggered and Gwen used her webs on it's large weapon just as it was about to fire, she pulled it so it was aiming at it's own face and ended up shooting it's own hed of. Gwen looked at the weapon and got an idea.

She picked it up and smirked "Spider-Woman level up! BOOM!".

She shot a Locust in the chest, blowing it up. Gwen cheered and shot more, after a while the fight was over and Gwen jumped down to her team "This weapon is awsome! Can I keep it? Can I, can I, can I!?".

"No" Marcus said bluntly.

Gwen gave him the puppy eyes "Come on, you got all the fancy stuff. I only got a smiple gun".

"I said no. There is no room for that thing, and I rather no worry about you blowing us or yourself up by acident" Marcus said, his word was final.

Gwen pouted like a child and dropped it "Party pooper".

The others only laugh a little and they continue on until they reach the camp. After some words with the guard, they were allowed inside.

They head in to the camp and they were getting alot of looks from the people. Some ran inside and looked through the window. Some men gave Gwen a look that clearly said 'You are one fine piece of meat'. Gwen gave them a middle finger in disgust.

"I don't like this place" She said trying to ignore the words.

"Join the club kid" Baird agreed.

"Hey. Hey, pig! I'm talking to you, piggy!" A man said.

"Blow me" Baird said with a glare.

"Leave it alone, Baird" Dom said.

"What are you, my mom?" Baird asked annoyed.

Gwen sighs "Let's just meet this Franklin so we can get out of here".

The others agreed and they finally found their man, Franklin saw them and stood up "Hey, Santiago. What you doing here? No news on the lady, man. I'd tell you I'd heard anything" He then leans close and whispers "I don't want people seeing me with you, all right? It's not good for business, man".

'Lady?' Gwen thought for herself. Could Dom be looking for someone he loves?

"Give me that Junker of yours" Dom more demanded than asked.

"Say what? Get real, man" Franklin said like he had heard the dumbest thing ever.

"I'm serious. We need it" Dom said in a no nonsense tone.

"Sorry to hear you're having problems, man. But I'm not giving you my ride, yo" Franklin said but then he noticed Gwen and took a step towards her "Then again. Give me a few hours with her and maybe".

"Piss of asshole!" Gwen snapped as she pushed him away, the result was several rasied weapons.

Dom hurried to step in "She is not on the market. You owe me one. I'm calling in the favor. Right now".

After several tense seconds Franklin finally gave in "All right, all right, man. I'll do it. Yo, on one condition" He points at Baird and Cole "They stay here, yo. As collateral. We can use the extra guns, man".

"Done" Dom said, ignoring the protest he got from his two teammates.

"It's at Chaps Gas Station. Why don't you go get it?" Franklin said as he gave Dom the keys. But as he Marcus and Gwen walked away Franklin spoke again "Hey, yo! Yo. Santiago! We even now, man. No more favors, asshole".

"I hate that guy!" Gwen said in anger "It took all my will power not to snap his neck".

"You did good Gwen. Don't worry, we would not had let him get you even if he didn't owe me a favor" Dom said.

Gwen nods at that, it was then Marcus finally spoke up "Let's go get that Junker".

"This is bullshit" Baird said over the radio.

"I told you I had a plan" Dom said.

"You plan, blows alright? Hey! Hey! Hands off the merchandise! No handsies on the... yeah! You! Baird out" Gwen smirks, that was one way to lift her mood a little.

And of in to the danger they went.

 **.**

 **Told you Gwen was going to change as the story goes on. That's just what war does to people. Even if you survive it, you are not coming out of it the same person you used to be.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Junker.**

After leaving Baird and Cole at the base. Gwen, Marcus and Dom got ready to make the dangerous trip to find the junker they needed to get out of this place. It was clear their friends did not like the idea, but they had little choice at the moment and there was no time to waste on arguing. They had to get out of here so they could finish their mission... and Gwen could finally be free from all this bloodshed and focus on finding a way home... if there even was a way home. If she couldn't get home, then what would she do?

"You ok kid?" Marcus suddenly asked "You are spacing out".

Gwen sighed "Sorry sir... just a little home sick".

Marcus nodded at that "I hear ya. When this is over, you are free to look for a way back to your home".

"Thank you Marcus, I'll do my best" Gwen said.

Dom contacted Franklin "So where are we going, Franklin?"

 ** _"Chaps Gas Station! Corner of F Street and 13th"_** Franklin answered.

"There's gonna be a lot of Locust between here and there" Dom pointed out.

 _ **"Shit, you got that right. You need to hit our checkpoints for some ammo. The first one's by the river, so if I was your ass, I'd get my ass over there, pronto. You dig?"**_ Franklin said before they ended the call.

"Well out in the deadly night where monsters are waiting around every corner to eat our brains" Gwen said in a fake dramatic tone.

"Sounds exciting, don't it?" Dom playfully asked.

"Kid, keep that extra sense of yours sharp. Early danger detection will be useful here" Marcus said.

"Got it" Gwen said with a sharp nod.

The moment they stepped outside, the where met by a couple of Locust drones. Both where quickly gunned down by Marcus and Dom. Gwen noticed something on the ground and hurried to pick it up. She smiled widely when she realized what it was.

"A sniper! Finally I get a decent upgrade" She said happily until she noticed Marcus looking at her "Oh fuck off. You did not let me keep the boom boom gun, so I'm keeping the sniper".

"You know how to use is?" Marcus asked calmly.

"I am a quick study" Gwen answered.

"Prove it by using it effectively. Let's keep moving" Marcus ordered as he kept walking.

Gwen smiled "Thanks!".

Dom chuckled as they headed down some stairs and walked on to a metal raft that they had to use a turning wheel to make it move. As Marcus was using the wheel, both Gwen and Dom kept watch for any Locust. But during their trip over the river, the sky went dark... and swarms of flying creatures showed up out of nowhere.

"What the!? What are those things?!" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Kryll! Shit, this just got a lot harder" Marcus growled out.

"Kryll?" Gwen asked.

"Let's just say you do not want to be caught in a swarm like that. They will strip your bones of all your flesh faster than you can eat a sandwich" Dom answered while keeping an eye on the flying death above them.

"Oh great..." Gwen said silently, like they didn't have enough monsters trying to kill them.

When they crossed the river Marcus contacted Anya "Anya. We crossed the river".

"Checkpoint One should be straight ahead" Anya replied.

After that Dom contacted their friends "How's it going Baird?".

 _ **"Oh, it's bullshit. Somebody here figured out tat Cole played thrasball. Now it's all"**_ Baird began to speak in a fake fanboy voice **_"Oh, Cole Train, tell us about that play again! And: Hey, Number 83, sign my shirt!" He sighs "Where the hell are you guys?"_**.

"We're working on it, sit tight" Dom answered.

"Cheer up Baird. If you tell them you are good friends with the Cole Train, maybe you will get some love too" Gwen said playfully.

 _ **"I hate you"**_ Baird said in a tired tone before ending the call.

"Wow, tough crowd" Gwen mumbled.

They continued on until they reached the check point where two men where waiting. One of them noticed them and stood up "Stay there! We're coming over!".

"Stay under the light!" The other one added before the light over them broke, leaving them in the dark "Shit!".

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Gwen shouted, but it was to late, the Kryll quickly swarmed the two men and ripped them apart, Gwen almost puked at the gory sight "My god...".

"Franklin. It's Santiago" Dom spoke through his ear piece.

 ** _"Hey, it's dark now, so you better watch it. The Kryll are probably out by now"_** Franklin said.

"Yeah. They are. And they just killed the guys at Checkpoint One" Dom said.

 _ **"Shit. All right. Yo, Santiago, man. That means they're coming this way. Johnson! Check the lights! Yo, man, you better keep moving. Checkpoint Two is up ahead"**_ Franklin instructed.

The trio made sure to reload their amo before continuing on. The more death Gwen was forced to see, the more she hated it. She really hoped to end this mission quickly so she can get out of this hell hole... but her chances for that was growing slimmer due to more dangerous enemies showing up and the fact she still was not sure if there even was a way home. She was not giving up hope yet, there had to be a way... there had to be.

As they continued on, an Emergence hole appeared and Locust swarmed out of it. Gwen jumped on top of a street light and aimed her new sniper. Time to see how fast she can learn. She scored a perfect head shot, smirking she did it again, but they kept coming. Marcus and Dom needed more room to move around to get better shots at the Locust, but the lack of light made it to dangerous.

"Gwen! Shoot the propane tanks!" Dom shouted.

Gwen nodded and shot a propane tank, causing it to light up in flames, allowing Dom and Marcus to get a better positioning and with the help of Gwen's new sniper skills, the Locust where defeated and killed. After making sure it was all clear, the trio regrouped.

"Shoot every propane tank you see from now on. We need the light" Marcus said.

"People out here aren't gonna like that, Marcus. They use that shit" Dom pointed out.

"It's either that, or they kill us. So we're doing it" Marcus said, his word final.

"If it helps us avoid being eaten by those flying things, then it's worth it" Gwen agreed, reloading her sniper.

They continued on. Using the propane tanks to light their way to avoid being killed by the Kryll and dealing with whatever Locust that got in their way. Gwen felt like she was stuck in a horror movie, a horror movie where the moment you leave the safe spot you get killed. Gwen was not sure if she was more scared or disturbed by everything that was happening. All she wanted in her life was to become a music star along with her friends. She never would have expected to be thrown in to a war... and even be forced to kill. This was just so much for her and while she accepted that she had to kill the Locust in order to stay alive, and she was feeling less hesitant on killing them give that they are not people, just monsters, she was still worried if her soul would survive all this. Or if all the death would corrupt her.

When they walked in to a building Marcus contacted the others "Cole. You there? Everything okay?".

 ** _"Shit yeah, baby! We got the hookup! They're giving us a big-ass dinner"_** Cole said happily.

 _ **"We are gonna get dysentery from this shit"**_ Baird said in disgust.

 ** _"Baird's having a tough time adjusting, you know"_** Cole said offhandedly.

"Tell Baird to shut up and eat. We'll be back soon" Marcus ordered.

 _ **"Copy that!"**_ Cole answered.

Gwen rubbed her belly "Great, now I'm hungry. They better save something for us or I'm gonna get cranky".

"Put a sock in it kid, we need to move" Marcus said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yeah yeah I got it" Gwen said as she followed her leader.

They continued through the streets, using a burning car to help them get through the dark streets, they got closer to another check point but a turret was making it hard to get to it. Gwen could not get a clear shot with her sniper so she decided it was time for her webs. She shot a web line on the turret's gun part and pulled down, making it smack the Locust that was using it in the jaw. Gwen took the chance to jump inside and kicked the Locust hard enough to send it head first in to a wall, making it's head splat. There was one more locust drone in there, but Gwen quickly punched it in the gut before using her arms to snap it's neck.

She took a moment to catch her breath and remind herself that she did not kill a person, but a mindless beast "That's what you get, monster".

"You okay kid?" Marcus asked.

"I am never going to get used to this, am I?" Gwen asked.

Marcus shook his head "No normal person would ever get used to these things" He connected Anya "Control, where to?".

 _ **"Take the alley, to the left of your location"**_ Anya answered.

Dom looked down the alley "It's pitch black. No way can we get through".

"Any ideas boss?" Gwen asked.

Marcus hums to himself then he noticed a propane tank near a dumpster and shot it. Providing the light they needed to get through the alley without being killed by the Kryll.

"That works" Gwen mused.

"Baird, you still there?" Marcus asked through his ear piece.

 _ **"Hey man! It's Cole. Baird's in the toilet"**_ Cole answered on the other end _**"Listen. These boys are getting serious. They're bringing out the big guns. Something's about to go down, for sure"**_.

"We'll pick you up soon as we can" Marcus said.

 _ **"Yeah, I think you better. Cole out"**_ Cole said before the call ended.

"Think the Locust knows what we're up to?" Gwen asked.

"I doubt it. They may just be using the Kryll to take out the camp. We need to hurry and finish this" Marcus said.

"Right, lead the way" Gwen said.

As they continued on, it was becoming clear that the Locust where growing restless. And many where heading towards the camp. Baird and Cole where though, but even with help of the stranded, they could not hold of an full out attack forever.

Marcus contacted them "Baird, give me an updated".

 _ **"We've got Locust. And looks like Kryll are on their way"**_ Baird replied.

"Can you hold position?" Marcus asked.

 _ **"For now. But you guys are welcome to come back, any time, you know?"**_ Baird said, his tone making it clear that things where getting a little to dangerous.

"Copy that. Fenix out" Marcus said before they hurried to the check point.

When they got there an drunk man greeted them "Hey! You state your name. Ha! Look at them fool-ass faces" He then noticed Gwen "Wow, didn't know there was some good-assess with the fool ones. Mind stripping out of that tight suit and give me a show?".

"How about I show you what happens when a bullet goes in to your little D" Gwen warned.

"Story of my life babe" The drunk man replied with a shrug.

"Franklin sent us" Marcus said, getting back on track.

"Ya, well no shit! I know what you're doing here, dammit!" The drunk man said.

"We're looking for Chaps Gas station" Dom said.

"Oh yeah? Well, good luck! Ain't no lights between here and there" The man said as he stood up, almost falling over in his drunken state "I guess your ass is doomed, huh?".

"Oh, you think so?" Marcus asked while starting the chainsaw on his weapon.

"Well, whatever. Go in the house. I'll run the lights" The man said

"Jack. Stay here and open a comm link with this guy" Marcus ordered their trusty machine.

"Aw, yeah. Okay. I'll talk to your trash can here. You guys an count on me" The man said.

"Don't screw up" Dom warned.

"Hey, man, I screw up, I never see your ass again, especially the chick's ass. Cause you'll be dead! Ha!" The man said before walking away with Jack.

"I'm gonna kill this guy" Dom said annoyed.

"Not until I'm done with him" Gwen said, really not liking drunk pervs.

As they continued on, the man spoke through the comm link _**"There's some bad shit in there, so you better watch out, huh? Ha!"**_.

With some help from the drunk man they continued on. Marcus shot a propane tank inside a wrecked car... which began going down a hill, forcing them to run with it to avoid being left for the kryll.

After that close shave, they finally reached the gas station where an old man was waiting "Over here, you dumb shits".

"Rude" Gwen mumbled.

They walked up to the old man who glared "You nincompoops. Look at this place. You've burned half the neighborhood down. And we've got Locust and Kryll flying up our ass. All thanks to you".

Gwen rolled her eyes "Well sorry, when you try to fight for your life, options are few".

"Where's the junker?" Marcus demanded.

"I didn't think you guys were gonna make it, so I didn't fill it up. I figured that's your job. Pump's over there" The old man said.

"You serious? Lazy old man" Gwen said with an annoyed sigh, ignoring the rude comeback as they attached the pump to the junker.

But while they were waiting for it to fill up. A locust horde attacked them. Looks like things where never easy in this place. Worst part, they had to fight of the Locust and keep them from shooting the tanks, or the whole place would explode.

Gwen fired some webs to slow the Locust down long enough for Marcus and Dom to gun them down. But more kept coming from nearly every direction. Gwen took out her gun and shot those that got to close to the gas tanks before kicking one down when it tried to attack her from behind and shot it in the head. They junker was almost full now and they hurried over to it.

Gwen shot a locust down "That's the last one for now. But I feel like more are on their way".

Marcus contacted Anya "Control, we've got the vehicle, and we're heading back to pick up the rest of the squad".

 ** _"Hurry, Marcus. Locust and Kryll have launched a full-scale attack on their position"_** Anya replied.

"Shit, get in!" Marcus ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Gwen said as she entered the junker.

"Dom! Let's go!" Marcus ordered.

Dom nodded and kicked of the pump "Good to go".

"Drones!" Marcus shouted as more Locust showed up and fired on them.

The team shot back as they hurried inside the junker and began driving away. But they knocked over a light post and the sparks made the gas station lit on fire and began to explode. Luckily the junker was just fast enough for them to get away, even running over a boomer, and head back for the camp. Using the UV light to fend of the kryll, they finally made it back. Only to see that the place had become a war zone.

"Sounds like they could use your help" The old man snorted.

Gwen growls and webbed his mouth shut "Just shut up already!".

"Gwen, find a good sniping position. We need to repel the attack and get Baird and Cole out of there" Marcus ordered.

"Yes sir!" Gwen said as she shot a web line and swung to a higher ground. Two locust where already occupying the spot, but Gwen kicked one of, making it fall on the ground below and then she used her gun to kill the other one. She then took out her sniper and got ready "Let's do this!" She shot several Locust until she noticed the holes "Marcus, we need to seal the holes".

"On! Cover me!" Marcus replied.

Gwen could see him through her sniper and shot the Locust that could have gotten in his way. He used the opening to throw a frag grenade, sealing one of the holes. She then did the same for the next hole and they managed to slow the assault.

But then Gwen's spider-sense flared, followed by a dark voice **"BOOM!"**.

Gwen jumped to avoid being shot by a boomer. She fired a web line and went for a swinging kick to the boomer's chest, making it drop it's weapon. The boomer roared and went to punch her. But Gwen jumped over the blow and delivered a wicked right hook to the Boomer's face, making it stumbled back. Gwen the shot two web lines on some lose rubble and pulled it down on top of the boomer. Crushing it.

Gwen looked at her dead enemies before noticing that the attack had finally stopped "It's over...".

"They almost got us this time. We're lucky to have you Gwen" Dom said.

"Thanks... wish I could be happy about it. But to many died" Gwen said in a sad tone.

"Let's go" Marcus said in a solemn tone as they along with Baird and Cole entered the junker and began to drive away.

Gwen sighed. Glad one ordeal was over. She hoped she would have the chance relax for a little bit before the next fire fight broke out. Luckily she didn't need much rest thanks to her spider powers. Just a little nap would be more than enough to keep her going for several more hours. As she shut her eyes Baird turned on the radio and some old music began playing.

"Baird, turn that shit of!" Marcus snapped.

 **.**

 **It's been a long time. I have no excuse, still hope you liked it.**

 **.**

 **Sorry if it was rushed, but I really wanted to get the city part over with so I could move on to the factory part in the next chapter since that place is way more fun.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Factory.**

The team where driving through the heavy rain in their old and rusty Junker, having finally gotten away from the kryll swarmed city and away the rude and nasty stranded. The trip was mostly silent as Marcus was the one driving, Dom sat at the flash light on the top, Baird and Cole sat opposite to each other while Gwen was just leaning on the back.

Finally Baird decided to break the silence "So what's your story kid?".

Gwen blinked and looked at him "Huh?".

"How did you end up being able to do all that stuff you've been showing of?" Baird asked.

Gwen thought for a moment before noticing Dom and Marcus slightly turn their heads, seeming interested in her origin themselves, so Gwen figured there was no harm in telling them "It's really not that interesting".

"Hey, this silence is bothering the shit out of me. I'd take any story at this point" Baird stated.

"Well I wish I could say I got my powers through an insane experience. Like being hit by an radioactive meteorite, falling in to some chemicals or even being kidnapped for an illegal super soldier program... but the face is... my origin is pretty lame" Gwen said.

"What where you bitten by a spider or something?" Baird asked sarcastically.

"Yup" Gwen said simply, causing Baird and Cole to look at her in surprise "I was bitten by an radioactive spider and boom, now I can do whatever a spider can".

"So... you're telling me, that your holy shit strength, stupid speed and your organic alarm system... all comes from a simple spider bite?" Baird asked.

"Well I need Web-Shooters to spin webs, but the rest, yup" Gwen confirmed.

"You got to be shitting me! That is so not fair!" Baird said, sounding truly annoyed.

"Huh?" Gwen asked confused.

Cole decided to explain "Baird hoped he could find a way to recreate you and give himself the same powers".

Gwen could not help but to snort "Yeah right. He is so big that the webs would snap if he ever tried to swing from them".

Cole let out a deep chuckle, Dom snickered while Marcus gained a ghost of a smile. And Baird looked just about ready to strangle Gwen for that, and might even have tried it... hadn't the Junker suddenly broken down, forcing them to stop.

"Damn it" Dom silently cursed

"Okay, Delta... looks like we're walking" Marcus said as they got out.

"Are you kidding me?" Baird asked, clearly hating idea.

"Ah man, now my suit will be all soaked. If I catch a cold, I'm blaming you" Gwen said as her suit was not that water resitant.

Marcus ignored her as he contacted Anya "Control, this is Delta Squad. Our vehicle is DOA, and we're now on foot. Please advise".

 ** _"Copy that, Delta. The pumping station lift is offline. So you need to enter the mines through the factory. Continue down this road"_** Anya answered.

"Affirmative" Marcus said as he ended the call "Let's go!".

As they proceeded down the road, Baird kept on complaining "Stupid Junker. Piece of shit".

"Can you fix it?" Dom asked.

"Baird can fix anything, man! He just needs the right parts" Cole assured.

They were getting close to the factory and Gwen whistled "Wow, it looks like one of those haunted grounds I read about as a kid. A nice place for ghost stories, don't you think?".

"Maybe we can come back here after the war if you like" Marcus sarcastically suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. Never was much of a horror... fan" Gwen suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" Dom asked, a little worried why the most spirited among them would go silent just like that.

"My spider-sense... I'm sensing... To tell you the truth I don't know what I sense. But it's all around us... I think we are being watched" Gwen said as she silently gripped her sniper.

Marcus looked around with a suspicious look on his face "Hmmm... can you tell where they are?".

"Sorry, it's hard to zero in on something... especially when it's so many of them" Gwen answered.

"Good thing we're not planing on staying long. Keep an eye out for anything" Marcus ordered as they kept on walking.

"Typical horror. You know the monster is there but you just can't see it" Gwen mumbled. They reached the entrance to the factory, Marcus and Dom tried to open it by sawing and kicking it, but nothing happened.

Baird sighed "Open that door, will ya?".

"It's looked" Marcus said.

"Just get Jack to open it" Dom suggested as their trusty robot came out.

"Won't work. These doors are too thick" Marcus said, making Jack look down before disappearing.

Baird looked at Gwen "Can't you just punch through it?".

"Sure, and likely break both my hands while doing it. Metal is a little harder than faces you know" Gwen retorted.

Marcus contacted Anya again "Control, this is Delta. We're at the factory, but the entrance is blocked".

 ** _"Copy that, Delta. Sorry, but I don't see any other options on my screen"_** Anya replied.

"All right, This'll go faster if we split up. Cole, Baird, you head that way. We'll head right. Radio us when you find an entrance" Marcus ordered.

"Aw, man, I don't know... That sounds like a bad idea" Cole said.

Marcus got in his face with a small glare "I'll be sure to take that under advisement, Cole. Now move it".

Cole saluted "Yes sir!".

"Come on, Cole. Let's move" Baird said as they walked away.

"Damn, Marcus" Dom said, thinking that his friend was a little to harsh.

"He'll get over it" Marcus said.

"Still wouldn't kill you to be a little nicer" Gwen said.

"Then I'll take that under advisement too, kid" Marcus said, though his tone made it sound like a warning.

Gwen could not help but to glare a little _'Asshole'._

They continued on until they noticed something crawl up wall.

"OK, you two saw that right?" Gwen asked while holding her sniper.

"Yeah, I did... Kinda wish I hadn't" Marcus confirmed.

"What are they?" Gwen asked.

"Wretches... but not the ones I'm used to seeing" Marcus answered.

Gwen did not like this, if a veteran like Marcus has never seen those things then it must be a new enemy. All three of them kept their guard up until they heard the familiar screech of the wretches. Gwen fired her sniper the second those creatures began attacking. Marcus and Dom fired their own weapons, doing their best to keep the wretches from swarming them. Thankfully there was not to many... but there was something of about them.

"They explode!? When did they start doing that?" Gwen asked as she shot another one.

"Beats me! Just keep your distance!" Marcus ordered before shooting a wretch and when it exploded, it triggered a chain reaction that took out the remaining wretches.

"OK, if the locust starts learning new tricks, I am going to get mad" Gwen said.

"You and me both kid. Let's move" Marcus ordered as the kept moving.

They found a lift that would help Marcus and Dom get on to the roof since they could not just climb up like Gwen could. Though Dom was concerned "You know that nobody's been underground in years, right?".

Marcus nods "I know".

"Look, man, it's enemy territory. I mean, it's bad enough when we're fighting these things outside, in broad daylight. But underground... in the dark..." Dom trailed of.

"Yeah. Could be bad... But, hey, don't tell Baird that. He's scared shitless as it is" Marcus said, with a trace of humor in his voice.

"To be fair, I am a little nervous too" Gwen said.

"Do you wet yourself when you get scared?" Marcus asked.

"No" Gwen answered, wondering why he would ask that.

"The you should be fine" Marcus said and continued on.

Gwen blinked several times before she glared "Asshole!".

Dom just laughed a little as they finally found a way inside and Marcus contacted the others "Baird, Cole. We're in".

 _ **"What took you so long? We've been here for at least two minutes"**_ Baird mocked.

"Well, good for you, smartass. Give us your location" Marcus ordered in slight annoyance.

 ** _"The basement. And it's a dump"_** Baird answered.

"Glad I didn't go with you guys then" Gwen snickered.

Marcus then contacted Anya "Control. This is Delta. We're in".

 _ **"Copy that. Keep moving through the factory till you find the cart control room. I'll use the carts to get you to the mine"**_ Anya answered.

"You want fries with that?" Gwen asked, jokingly.

 _ **"Hilarious Gwen"**_ Anay said in good nature before the call ended.

Marcus contacted Baird and Cole "Delta, let's not waste time meeting up. Let's just find that control room".

 _ **"Watch out for the boogeyman"**_ Baird said in a spooky voice.

"Not to worried. Heard he always goes after the one who talks the most" Gwen said before speaking in a creepy voice "Loud mouth's lungs taste the best".

A small smirk flashed over Marcus face when he could pretty much hear Baird sweat "Just see if you can get the lights back on. Delta-One out".

"You are enjoying that, aren't you Gwen?" Dom asked.

"Aren't you?" Gwen asked.

Dom smirked "Yes... yes I am".

They continued on until Gwen's spider-sense tingled. She shared a look with the others who gave her a nod. She walked up to a lose metal door and kicked it down... the moment she did that, the lights came back on and when she saw what was on the other side, it made her turn away, bend over a little and throw up on the floor. Marcus and Dom where not much better, while they did not throw up, the sight still grossed them out.

The room was filled with dead bodies... but from the looks of it, they had been torn apart and eaten.

 _ **"Hey! I think I got it!"**_ Baird said in achievement.

"Yeah, Baird. You did" Marcus said in a not so happy tone.

"Turn 'em off, will ya?" Dom asked in a silent tone.

 _ **"Huh? What?"**_ Baird asked confused.

"Never mind" Marcus said before ending the call and looked at Gwen "You're holding up alright?".

"Just... need a moment..." Gwen said while trying to make sure not to vomit more "OK... I think I'll make it".

Marcus nods as they continue on, doing their best to not look at the bodies of the poor souls that was likely ripped apart and eaten by the wretches. Gwen grew to hate the locust more and more by the second. They where monsters, nothing else but monsters.

But as they entered a room, Gwen was almost shot which made her jump back "HOLLY MOLLY!".

Marcus and Dom rushed in with their weapons raised, with the former speaking "Cease fire!" the man that had fired dropped his weapon and raised his hands "Dipshit".

"Finally! The rescue team!" The man said, clearly relived.

"If you want rescue, try not shooting anyone that comes through the door" Gwen said, a little annoyed that she could have been killed by a mistake.

"What are you doing in here?" Dom asked.

"Waiting for you. I'm ready to go!" The man said as he picked up his bag.

"We're looking for the cart control room. Where is it?" Marcus demanded more than asked.

"Well, uh, you have to get down to the factory floor, through that door. But it's locked" The man said.

Marcus walked up to him "How about you help us unlock it".

"Who, me? Aren't we leaving?" The man asked, sounding worried.

"Not yet. Come on" Marcus said as he turned to walk out "Dipshit".

"Sorry, we can't leave until our work is done. If you want to be saved, you are gonna have to come with us" Gwen said, trying not to be as nice as she could.

As the man lead the way, Marcus contacted the others "This is Delta-One. Still proceeding as planned. But we have a stranded with us".

 ** _"No shit! Ask him if he's seen any geobots. I still need one for our Junker"_ **Baird said.

"Hey, Baird, keep looking for that cart control room! Fenix out" Marcus ordered before ending the call.

"Well, deeper in to the haunted house we go. Wonder if we will see a mutated blood sucking leach along the way" Gwen said.

"Don't jinx it, kid" Dom said.

They continued through the factory until Gwen senses something in the vents. Luckily her friends don't need spider-sense for that because they could hear something loud and clear. Looks like the wretches are on their way back.

"Delta-Two, come in. Watch the vents" Marcus ordered.

 _ **"Roger... You're not going to believe where we are"**_ Baird said, sounding grossed out.

Marcus rolled his eyes and contacted Anya "Control, could you give us Delta-Two's location?"

 _ **"GID readings are faint. Looks like... the sewer system?"**_ Anya answered, sounding amused.

 _ **"There's shit everywhere!"**_ Baird snapped, causing Gwen to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

 _ **"C'mon, Baird! Little bit of this is good for ya! Builds the immune system!"** _Cole said cheerfully.

 _ **"Yeah, it also builds disease. Delta-Two out"**_ Baird said, in a un-amused tone.

"Oh man!" Gwen said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"No way" Dom said, clearly amused himself.

"Sucks to be them" Marcus said with a hint of amusement before they continued on and saw a grate that allowed them to look down and saw Baird and Cole in the sewers "Hi, boys".

Dom laughed a little "I can smell you two a mile away".

"Screw you, man. You get down here and see how much you like it! There's room for one more. It's a fucking party down here" Baird said, very annoyed.

Dom chuckled "No thanks!".

"Yeah smelling it is enough for us" Gwen said before she smirked "Though I feel I might need to use the bathroom".

"Don't you fucking dare" Baird hissed.

"Keep moving. We'll see you at the carts" Marcus ordered and they all kept moving.

But as they went deeper in to the factory, the nervous man began pleading "Can we please just leave?".

"No. We've got work to do" Marcus said, almost like a father scolding a whinny child.

"Please! If we stay here, they'll kill us for sure!" The man all but begged.

 _ **"Relax will ya?"**_ Baird said through Jack.

"You relax! You Gears all suck. Bunch of bloodthirsty fascist pigs!" The man said in anger.

"Hey! How about this: You stop whining, and we'll stop thinking about leaving you here" Gwen said, sure she understood why he was behaving like this, but that does not mean she was going to listen to him "It's not like we want to be here. And almost dying every moment of our lives sure as hell is not fun. But we got a very important mission to do, so we can't leave until it's done".

The man looked like he was about to retort... until he fell through some weak planks and was quickly mauled to death by wretches.

"NO!" Gwen shouted.

"Shit! He's gone" Dom said.

"Careful! We need to keep moving. Just watch your step" Marcus ordered, but after he took a few steps, he almost fell through himself "Damn I hate this place!".

"You and me bo-" Before Gwen could finish, a wretch tackled her through the planks, making them both fall deep down below.

"KID!" Marcus shouted but could not see anything "Shit!".

* * *

Gwen hit the floor hard but managed to throw away the wretch that tackled her her. But she noticed swarm of them coming towards her, Gwen back-flipped on to her feet, kicking a wretch as she did. Her sniper would not do much good at close range, so she whipped out her gun and shot one that was about to jump at her, she backed away from the swarm as she kept shooting the ones that came close.

But one manged to jump down on her from above, but she managed to throw it down, however that left her open for the others to begin swarming her and she ended up being tackled down on to her back, making her drop her gun. The wretches took full advantage of her more vulnerable state and swarmed over her. Gwen punched and kicked, but they just kept coming.

They clawed away at her, ripping her suit and leaving nasty cuts on her body. Gwen threw one of her, but another wretch quickly moved in to take it's place. Gwen was crying out in pain as the wretches grabs her legs and arms and began chewing on them and while they where doing that, more of them tired to bite her soft belly, if they ripped open her stomach, her insides would spill out and she would die on the spot.

Gwen began to panic "GET OF ME YOU FUCKERS! HEEEELP!".

Gwen used all her strength to throw them of. But the moment she tried to crawl away, one jumped on her back and bit down on her shoulder, making her scream again. But in that moment, a gun shot was heard, and the wretch was sent flying of from the force of the bullet. Gwen gasped as she got away and saw Baird and Cole run in and began gunning down the remaining monsters.

When they where all dead Baird looked at looked at Gwen who was not moving "Shit, no!" He rushed up to her "Hey! Kid! KID! Don't you fucking dare die on us!" Gwen gasped awake and almost punched Baird who grabbed her arm "Easy! It's us!".

Gwen took several deep breaths to calm down "S-sorry... there was so many of them".

"I'm amazed you are still alive. Anyone else would have been long dead from all that... your wounds are bad" Baird said while checking Gwen's injuries.

"Just nee to wrap them up and my enhanced healing can handle the rest" Gwen said as she began using her webs to band-aid her wounds "Still I would have died if you two had not shown up. Thank you".

Cole smiled "You are one of us now kid, we never leave a comrade behind!".

"Yeah, what he said" Baird said bluntly but Gwen noticed a small hint of a smile.

Gwen smiled at them "Thanks... really, thank you".

"You can thank us by not dying" Baird said as he helped her up "Come on, let's get out of here".

"For once, I fully agree with you" Gwen said an they kept moving.

Gwen would have died if not for Baird and Cole... she now knew just how strong the bonds between each squad member was... She smiled, she always wondered what would be like to have older brothers looking out for her. And she could get used to this.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rematch with the Monster.**

After her near death experience with the wretches, Gwen along with Baird and Cole regrouped with Marcus and Dom. While both of them reacted to Gwen's condition, she assured them she could manage as long as she avoids taking more damage. With that they continued on, using some carts and some platforms to finally reach the underground tunnels. After killing a whole bunch of Locust along the way of course. Gwen looked around. The tunnels where massive, but there was also some kind of liquid floating around in the cracks. Gwen did not know what it was, but she was pretty sure she should avoid touching it.

"Damn..." Dom mumbled.

"Stinks down here. There's Kryll shit everywhere" Baird said while holding his nose.

Gwen covered her own nose "Smells like an old outhouse that has not been cleaned in years".

"All right, enough! Let's get this done and get out of here before the Kryll come back" Marcus ordered.

"This place is big enough for me to sing through. I can swing on ahead and scout out the place" Gwen suggested.

Marcus thinks it over before he nods "Sounds like a plan. Just be careful. If the Locust where in the factory, they'll be here too".

"Yes sir" Gwen saluted before using her webs to swing through the tunnels. It had been a little while since she last had the chance to web swing, so Gwen took the chance to enjoy it for a little bit... until she had to land on a wall, because her injuries where begining to sting "Damn... those things really did do a number on me. If I'm not careful, my injuries will not heal and could even get worse" She took a deep breath before contacting the others "The road is clear so far. But be careful, the path is rough".

"Copy that, let us know if you see anything else" Marcus answered.

"Got it, talk to you soon" Gwen said before continuing on... however she was not to careful with where she shot her webs, so one of her lines hit a lose rock, causing her to fall "Shit!".

She shot another web line, but she was only able to swing for a second before the object she hit came lose, making her fall down a hole. She was tumbling down the hole, and every time she tried to use her power to stop herself, it did not help because the uneven earth left nothing to stick on... it also did not help that by trying to stick to the surface, Gwen accidentally made it even more unstable, and caused the opening to start filling up.

Gwen finally flew out of an opening and hit the ground hard, causing her to hiss in pain as she also landed on a sharp rock, and her sniper was crushed by a rock. She slowly sat up and saw the opening collapse "Damn it! It will take me hours to dig through all that!" She sat up only to hiss in pain again "And I'm bleeding again. Perfect".

She sat on a rock and used her webs to stop the bleeding. There were moments like these when she really wished she had a fast healing factor. Wouldn't it be nice to have healing that allows one to heal from even the most fatal wounds? Gwen envies those that has it. Gwen could also feel that she was getting tired. She shouldn't be surprised. She's spent hours of non stop traveling and countless gun battles. Luckily she did not need as much rest as others, but sadly she did not have time for a nap right now.

Gwen contacted the others "Marcus, you there?".

She heard a grunt before Marcus answered " _ **Yeah, still here. Me and Dom had a bit of a slip up. Where are you?"**_.

"Same as you, fell down a hole and now I have no idea where I am... not that I had any clue in the first place" Gwen answered.

" _ **Do you see anything note worthy?"**_ Marcus asked.

Gwen looked around before she sighed "Not unless you consider dust and rocks note worthy".

 _ **"Alright, I'm afraid there is little we can do to help you. Try to find a way out and if you can, find a way to our destination"**_ Marcus ordered.

"Copy that, I'll see if I can find you guys" Gwen answered before she sighed "Just when I thought my life could not get any worse... I sure hope this is as far as my bad luck goes".

Gwen had no idea how wrong she was. In the shadows, a certain someone was watching her. As Gwen began walking she could hear the faint whispers of the same voice she heard back in the city, it was faint but Gwen could still hear it... it felt like it was trying to guide her somewhere. Gwen knew following an mysterious voice in her head might not be the smartest thing to do, but she had little choice at the moment

Gwen walked through the tunnels, not trusting her web swinging anymore. She felt like she was walking around in a maze, no matter where she went, it felt like she was just heading towards another dead end. Not to mention she was way of the path she was meant to take along with her team. Each step felt like she was getting further and further away from her friens... and close and closer to something really dangerous.

She finally reached a more open space, much to her relief since it allowed her more of a clear sight of what was in this place.

"This place is massive. The locust must have had some insane stuff to dig all this stuff" Gwen mused to herself, she was about to contact the others but then her spider-sense went of making her look around "Now what?".

She looks around, but could not find the source of what her spider-sense was trying to warn her of. That alone made her a little worried. Her spider-sense would not warn her if there wasn't any danger. Gwen wondered if the danger was below her, but she could not feel anything. But then she finally felt something behind her and quickly spun around to see... The large Locust that killed Kim and the locust who almost killed her when she tried to avenge him.

 **General RAAM.**

"You...!" Gwen said.

RAAM jumped down from his spot and looked at her **"At last... you have been found"**.

"How did you even find me?... Wait. You've been tracking me this whole time!" Gwen realized.

"Why the hell would you track me all the way here?! Don't you have better things to do?" Gwen asked, ready to fight the moment she needed to.

 **"The Queen... wants you"** RAAM answered.

Gwen blinked "The queen?... Wait... Is she the one who has been talking inside my head this whole time?".

 **"You have been chosen... you must answer your calling"** RAAM said.

"What calling? What does the queen want from me?!" Gwen demanded.

 **"You... are the future... of the horde... You are chosen... as the child of the Queen"** RAAM said.

Gwen felt more than a little freaked out over that "Child of the Queen?! I'm not even her child! I am pretty sure I would remember my mother being the Queen over an army of monsters!".

 **"Birth, irrelevant. Your future, still the same"** RAAM said as he began walking towards her **"You... must answer... the call".**

Gwen took a step back "The only thing I will do is to help my friends put an end to all you monsters! Now leave me alone, or I will have no other choice but to kill you right here!".

RAAM did not seem the least bit intimidated by Gwen's threat **"Your blood... belongs to the Queen... You will answer... even if by force".**

Gwen got in to her stance "Bring it on then, big guy!".

RAAM just glared and charged at her.

Gwen meets this charge by using her webs to send herself towards the large Locus. She then somersaults mid-flight before running forward to finish her advance. She uses her left web shooter to avoid RAAM's left swipe. She then lands three punches to RAAM's left leg, which causes the Locust to roar in response, as he seems apparent that they haven't done any significant damage. A retaliatory right swipe sends Gwen tumbling back, before the blonde Spider-Hero flips back upright and slows her momentum by firmly gripping her legs on the ground, with her left arm to support her in a three-point landing.

She fires two web shots, which arc towards RAAM, forcing him to block them with his arm, before roaring and charging again. Gwen grits her teeth as she then blocks RAAM's overhead punch with her left arm, stands her ground and lands an uppercut to RAAM's chin, propelling herself upwards to perform an airborne left side kick on The Locust General's chest, before landing back on the ground, propelling herself forward to slide between RAAM's legs, firing six more web-balls from behind, forcing RAAM to turn around, the projectiles apparently having no effect either.

Gwen jumped in to the air and used two web lines to propel herself again, before landing a powerful right hook to RAAM's left jaw, forcing him to wince in pain, before the second left hook keeps forcing his head to its right, as Gwen uses its momentum to move to keep hitting him. A right swipe from behind is blocked with Gwen's right forearm, she then proceeds to grab the limb, twists it and punches the Locust General with another right hook, forcing him back. Gwen then slides underneath His left arm to dodge the low left swipe, before propelling herself, sliding underneath RAAM again to dodge the right punch, finishing her movement with a cartwheel. As RAAM turns around, Gwen jumps in to the air, dodging the fifth strike, she then used another web line to spin herself up for a left tornado kick, which pushes RAAM's head to the right, before the Locust tries to use both hands to pin her down with a swipe, which misses as Gwen propels herself backwards, ready for another charge.

As Gwen prepares another left hook, RAAM times his right punch perfectly to hit her right in the face, sending her to the ground on her back and crashing into a boulder, the impact shattering the boulder she hit directly as well as making a small trough on the earth.

Gwen got back up, holding her now bleeding jaw, she looked at RAAM who was glaring at her. It was clear now that he was getting serious. Gwen spat out some blood and got ready to continue the fight... only this time RAAM did not charge her, he just waited for her to attack first. Gwen growls before rushing towards him but suddenly jumped to a wall before leaping of it and towards RAAM, ready to deliver another powerful punch to his face... but this time, he was ready.

When Gwen got close enough, RAAM moved to the side, allowing the punch to go harmlessly passed his face. But as Gwen went passed him, RAAM quickly grabbed her leg, swinging her up in the air before slamming her in to the ground, hard. Gwen let out a painful cry before RAAM lifted her again by her leg and slammed her in to the ground again, making her scream in pain. RAAM kept his grip on Gwen's leg as her roughly dragged her across the ground before lifting her up and slamming her down once again, making her scream loudly in pure agony.

When RAAM was finally done slamming her, he lifted her up by her leg and threw her in to a wall. Gwen coughed up some blood, feeling that her insides took a nasty beating. Had she not already been injured from earlier, this would have been a lot easier to handle. But as it stood, she was at a disadvantage.

Gwen studied RAAM for a moment. He was bigger and much stronger than most Locust she had fought and to top it all of, he knew how to fight, he made perfect use of his size and strength and he fought smart, taking all Gwen's hits so he could get a good feel of her fighting style and managed to muster a counter measure to it. Gwen had to admit, he was indeed a very clever foe. And as much as she hated it, she knew there was no way she could beat him in her weakened state, she would have a much better chance if she could fight him fresh.

RAAM noticed that Gwen was to weak to continue their battle so he stalked towards her **"The Queeen... will have you now"**.

But as he reached for her, Gwen quickly fired web in to his face, blinding him. RAAM nods as he tries to get the web of his face, giving Gwen the opening she needed to make a run for it. When RAAM got the web of, he glares after Gwen and chased after her.

Knowing she could not outrun him due to her aching legs, Gwen risked using web swinging again. Thankfully the walls where more stable, allowing Gwen to swing away from her relentless enemy.

RAAM watched her swing away before letting out an enraged roar. She had escaped him again. And the queen would not be pleased.

* * *

Gwen got as far away as she could, before landing on a higher spot and collapsed. She was breathing hard and her whole body was in pain from the vicious beating she received. She had underestimated RAAM, thinking he would got down just as easily as his fellow locust. Gwen should have known he would be a much more dangerous foe than them. She should have known that the moment she saw him kill Kim. But she was so distracted by other thoughts to pay it much mind. Not to mention she was still bothered by the voice that kept speaking in her head, and it was beginning to scare her.

What RAAM told her did not help either. And she still had no idea of how he even found her.

But as she was trying to recover, the voice from before spoke again, only more clear this time _**"You are more resourceful than I hoped, my dear child. You are indeed worthy to be the one who will become the future of The Horde. You blood, shall bread new life in to our people and you will be remembered through our history as the one human who helped us all".**_

"No..." Was all Gwen got out before everything went black.

 **.**

 **Been a while. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A big BOOM.**

 _ **"Kid? Kid are you there?... GWEN!"**_ Marcus' voice made Gwen gasp awake as she sat up, breathing hard **_"Gwen, answer me damn it!"_**.

Gwen hurried to answer, doing her best to keep calm "I-I'm here Marcus".

 ** _"What the hell happened to you? We've been trying to contact you but you did not answer. Was starting to think you had died"_** Marcus said.

Gwen took a moment to collect herself before she answered "Sorry, had a nasty run in with that Locust General. He did a real number on me and I must have passed out".

 ** _"Well get a hold of yourself, kid. You gave us quite a scare"_** Marcus said.

Gwen could not help but to smile at that "Aww, you do care".

 ** _"Don't start, punk ass! Now get your ass over to the station, we're running out of time. The Kryll could be back at any moment"_** Marcus said in a harsh tone.

"Alright alright! I'm on my way. I think the tunnel I'm in should lead me straight to it. See you soon" Gwen said before she stood up, relived that the worst of her injuries had healed. She silently thanked her enhanced healing before swining towards the station.

She swings through the tunnels, but what RAAM told her was still fresh on her mind and she could not shake the feeling that whatever the Queen had planed for her, it would not be pretty. Well that should be fairly obvious given she is the queen of monsters that are hell bent on killing all humans. Gwen was worried and wondered if she should tell the rest... that would be risky and she had a feeling they would see her as a freak that needs to die before she becomes a threat... but at the same time, this trip had showed her that she could trust them.

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the gang ahead "Guys!" Everyone turned to look as Gwen landed in front of them "Finally, I found you guys!".

"Whoooo! I knew you were still alive kiddo! Come here!" Cole said as he pulled Gwen in to a bear hug.

Gwen laughed a little, despite her pain "Easy there, big guy. Still recovering from getting my ass kicked".

Cole put her down as Dom ruffled her hair "Glad to see you again, Gwen. You had us worried there".

"Oh please, I knew she was fine. You guys were just panicking over nothing" Baird waved of, though Gwen noticed a hint of relief in his tone.

Gwen smiled at them "Thank you guys, I needed that".

"Good to have you back kid. But we need to keep moving" Marcus declared.

Gwen hesitated for a moment before she spoke "Hey Marcus. Could I talk to you for a sec?".

Marcus looked confused but motioned to the others to go on ahead. After they left he looked back at Gwen "Make it quick, we don't have much time".

Gwen took a deep breath and began to explain "Marcus... There has been something going on with me for a while now. The first time we met that Locust General, the one who killed Kim, there has been a voice whispering in my head".

"What kind of voice?" Marucs asked with narrowed eyes.

"I was not sure at first. But earlier I had a rematch with that General and he told me that I... had been chose by a Queen to be her child. I don't really understand it, but it seems they want to use me to further their plans. I don't know what or how they are going to use me, but I think the voice in my head is the queen" Gwen explained.

Marcus took a moment to let it all sink it "You think this, Queen, is trying to control you?".

"I don't know. So far she has only spoken to me, but other than that I've been in full control of myself and my actions. And I promise you, not even once have I felt like someone is controlling me" Gwen answered.

"In that case, then why are you only telling me this?" Marcus asked.

Gwen sighed before she answered "Because... I wanted to tell someone I knew I could trust... and someone I knew I can trust to kill me, should I ever lose control".

"And what makes you think I would just up and kill you?" Marcus asked.

"What?" Gwen asked confused.

"Kid, I am an asshole, and a total bastard. There is no denying that. But I am not heartless. I care about everyone I fight alongside with. Even the asshole Baird. I may not show it that much, but I do care about you too. Sure we haven't know each other for that long, but you have more than proven that I can trust you when it counts. And the fact you chose to tell me something this important further proves that you can be trusted. So don't be so fucking scared to talk to me if there is something on your mind" Marcus said.

"Marcus..." Gwen was moved by his words. For a moment, Marcus almost reminded Gwen of her father.

"But I can see why you would be worried about telling anyone. So for now, it will stay between us. But the others will have to be told too, when the time is right" Marcus said.

Gwen nods, feeling a lot more at ease now "Thank you Marcus. You are not such an asshole after all".

"Don't get used to it" Marcus said before he continued on.

Gwen just smiled as she followed him. If there was any doubt in her mind if she could trust her team or not. Then all doubts were now gone for good. She could trust them with not only her life, but her feelings too. They continued on until they finally arrived at the pumping station. It looked pretty impressive, and would soon be ground zero for their little fire work.

"Finally! There it is" Baird said

"Okay, here's the plan. Dom, Gwen we're going straight in. Cole, Baird, you two flank right and provide support. Above all, protect that resonator. You got it?" Marcus ordered.

"Got it" Baird confirmed

"You got it" Cole said.

They continued on until they heard a sound... which sounded more like a whisper. Dom looked round "You hear that? What the hell's that sound?".

"It's just the wind" Macus waved of.

"Yeah, right. When's the last time the wind said Hostiles to you?" Dom asked until he noticed a Locust peek out of cover and hissed at them "Uh… those aren't Drones".

"Ah, shit. Looks like they upgraded" Marcus said before they had to duck from an arrow.

"They're called Theron Guards" Baird answered over the com.

"Theron Guards?" Gwen asked.

"They are the elite of the Locust military. They are stronger, faster and smarter than your avarage drone. And they fire emoltion tipped arrows wich can turn you in to a bloody mess. So keep your head down" Baird answered.

"Got it" Gwen said.

"You think they know what we're doing?" Dom asked.

"Well, we're not here to sell cookies. So they know something's up. Let's clear that station" Marcus said.

The moment they stepped on to the platform, the guards attacked. Gwen swung around the station, trusting her team to keep the guards busy so she could attack them from another side. She swings towards one guard who noticed her and was about to shoot her, only to have his weapon kicked out of his hands.

Disarmed but not defenseless, the Guard tried to punch Gwen, using a straight forward but effectively brutal style. Gwen tried to kick it, but the guard grabbed her leg and tossed her in to a wall before trying to strangle her. But Gwen kicked it's knee before breaking it's grip, following up by grabbing it's head and slammed it against the wall. Gwen then lifted it above her head and tossed it down in to the pool of Imulsion.

"Oh, shit! I got some on me!" Cole said over the com.

"I told you! Guards are tougher than Drones! Faster, too!" Baird said.

"You think? I hadn't noticed. Fall in!" Matucs ordered as he gunned down another guard.

Gwen kicked a guard out of his cover, allowing Dom to get a clear shot and killed it with a bullet to the head. Gwen felt she needed a weapon, so she picked up one of the weapons the guards used. She took aim and managed to shoot one in the chest... blowing a hole straight through it.

"Wow! I like this thing!" Gwen said before her spider sense warned her of in coming danger, so she leaned back, allowing an arrow to pass over her "Rude!".

Gwen jumped and kicked the guard down to the floor, before slamming her foot down on it's neck, breaking it. Another guard swung at her with it's weapon, but Gwen ducked before using a web line to pull it's face down so she could slammed her knee in to it. The guard reeled back, allowing Gwen to deliver a kick to it's chest, sending it down in to the Imulsion. Gwen the noticed Marcus was in a pushing match against another guard. Gwen used a web line to pull one of the Guard's arms away, allowing Marcus to punch it in the face before finishing it of with the buzz saw on his weapon.

But helping Marcus, left Gwen open for a guard to shoulder bash her to the floor before taking aim with it's weapon. Luckily, Dom showed up and gunned the locust Theron down at point blank range. Dom helped Gwen up, but there was no time to ask if she was alright as more locust charged at them. Gwen and Dom shared a look before rushing forward. Gwen webbed up one of the guard's faces, blinding it and allowing Dom to shoot it down. Gwen the spun around another guard and used two web lines to hold it's arms and allowing Dom to run up and stab it in the neck with his knife. One last Theron Guard remained and Gwen jumped on it before kicking of from it. The Theron guard fell to the floor before Gwen webbed it's limbs down, allowing Dom to finish it of by stomping on it's head until it shattered under his boot.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe it! We did it!?" Dom said in excitment.

"Nice job. Okay, time to go home. Baird, you set up the resonator; we'll get that elevator back online" Marcus ordered. Baird planted the Resonator as Marcus shouted "Baird! Let's go!".

Baird finished up and ran towards his team, grabbing something along the way. Everyone hurried to get on the elevator as the Resonator powered up and was just about ready to explode. The team just managed to get outside before the resulting blast from the Resonator sent them flying across the ground. They watched their handy work and it looked like they were finally done.

Marcus contacted Anya "Control, this is Delta. We're clear. Resonator has been detonated".

 _ **"You did it, Marcus. Stand by. King-Ravens are en route"**_ Anya said over the com.

After that Gwen fell on to her but before laying down with her eyes shut "Thank god... it's finally done...".

Marcus, Dom and Cole laid down, while Baird sat down before leaning against a tree. After such a long and taxing mission, they were all spent and it felt so good to finally being able to rest for a while. They sure as hell needed it after so many fire fights, so much walking and so many near death experiences. Gwen never imagined she would be caught up in a war like this, but she somehow managed to make it through.

"So, are we going back to base?" Cole asked.

"I guess so" Marcus answered with his eyes closed.

"Good. 'Cause I'm done" Cole said as he closed his eyes.

"Food, man. Hot food. All day long" Dom said dreamily.

"I hear you, I'm starving... but I smell too. So when we get back, I am going to take a nice, long, hot shower, then I will eat and then I will sleep for a few years" Gwen said, feeling ready to take a nap already. He enhanced stamina had allowed her to keep up all this fighting but even she had her limits and she needed a good night sleep.

 _ **"Delta! Bad news. It didn't work"**_ Hoffman said over the com.

Marcus sat up "What do you mean, it didn't work?".

 ** _"I mean that lousy Resonator didn't deliver the goods. According to Anya, we're missing data on, hell, I don't know, most of the network! We'd need a hundred Resonators to map these tunnels"_** Hoffman answered.

"Oh you have got to be fucking with me! I thought it was finally done! Now what do we do? Sounds like we are just back at square one!" Gwen said, feeling very angry that they pretty much went through all that for nothing.

"So what? We'll use this instead" Baird simply said as he held up an device.

"I'll use it to smash your teeth in, how 'bout that?" Dom threatened.

"Shut up and look at it" Dom said as he activated the device, showing an underground map "Look, those are Locust tunnels, Fenix. You know I'm right".

"Where did you find that?" Dom asked.

"It popped on screen when I hacked in. The files were there" Baird answered.

"Baird, I could almost kiss you... almost" Gwen said, happy they were not completely stumped.

"No need, thanks" Baird simply replied.

 _ **"Fenix! Report!"**_ Hoffman demanded.

"Anya. Are you seeing this?" Marucs asked.

 ** _"Affirmative. Private Baird is correct. That Geobot is showing more tunnel data than the Resonator"_** Anya answered.

"Ah, this is bullshit!" Cole said annoyed that they were not done yet.

 _ **"Give me a zero point on that data"**_ Hoffman ordered.

 ** _"Sir, well… it came from East Barricade Academy. From his father's house, specifically"_** Anya said.

 ** _"Whose father?_** " Hoffman asked.

"Sergeant Fenix, sir" Anya answered.

"You think you can still find your way back home, Fenix?" Hoffman asked.

"Yes, sir" Marcus answered.

 _ **"Reroute those choppers, Lieutenant. They're taking Delta to EBA… immediately"**_ Hoffman ordered.

Gwen sighed, seems like her ordeal was not over quite yet.

* * *

But unknown to the team General RAAM had been listening to the whole conversation through the helmet of a captured gear. Armed with the information RAAM breaks the neck of the Gear and walks off. He had learned their enemies' plans and had to prepare his troops to stop whatever they are going to try. And he knew the chosen one would be there too, so this would be the perfect time to put an end to those annoying humans that keeps causing him trouble and deliver the child to his Queen.

And this time, she will not get away.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Home Dead Home.**

He had him sent to prison. He had him left for dead when the Locust Horde invaded. Hoffman did all these things and more to Marcus, yet never had Marcus hated the sound of Hoffman's voice more than when he radioed to report the resonator didn't work. The blast wasn't powerful enough to map even a fraction of the Locust tunnel network, the crew would need to find another way, and Baird thinks he has the solution. He hacked into a geobot and found an immense amount of data concerning the Locust tunnels. Anya has traced the data back to the residence of Adam Fenix, Marcus' deceased father. The irony in Hoffman sending Marcus there to look for additional data isn't lost on the members of Delta Squad.

They were flying over a city, while hearing some of the other gears talking. A female simply called Two-Five spoke "Hey, Six-Four. Lonely?".

"Cruisin' for a date, Two-Five?" Six-Four asked.

"Sorry, honey. You're not my type. Radar echoes ahead. Yeah, Command wants us to get this shit locked down ASAP so we can move to new location" Two-Five said... before a flying locust crashed in to one of the choppers

"Oh, shit. Nemacyst! Hang on! Can't shake em! Gun One, take 'em down! We are landing, now!" Six-Four shouted in slight panic "Hang on! LZ is hot! Repeat, hot!".

They were forced to land and as they stepped out Marcus spoke up "Incoming! We need to secure this courtyard! Move out! Fall in".

"Right with you" Dom said.

Gwen had gotten a new sniper and took aim "I see them. I will even out the numbers a little".

"Keep your distance and take out as many you can. We'll deal with whatever gets close" Marcus ordered as he and the rest got ready.

Gwen scored several head shots. She had to admit, it felt good to use a sniper again. It allowed her to score some easy kills without having to get her hands bloody... well, bloodier. As Gwen thins out the numbers, the rest of the squad managed to deal with any locust that got close.

Soon enough they were all dead and Marcus spoke up "Form up!" He then contacted Anya "Control, this is Delta. Conforming Six-Four report: first drop zone aborted. We are at East Barricade. I repeat, East Barricade, over".

 _ **"Copy that, Delta. Be advised, there are survivors at Two-Five's crash site"**_ Anya said.

"Then that's our first stop. What's the situation on the ground?" Marcus asked.

 _ **"You have two options, Delta. You can take the street… or move through those buildings ahead of you"**_ Anya answered.

"We'll take both. Baird, you're with me, Cole, Dom, take the street. We'll cover you. Gwen, you'll be our eyes, get on top of the buildings and keep a look out" Marcus ordered.

"You got it" Gwen said before she used her webs to hang the sniper over her shoulder and climbed up a building. As she reached the top, she got a good view of the place... and it did not look good so she contacted Marcus "Boss, I see a lot of ugly bugs up ahead. There are so many of them".

 _ **"How many?"**_ Marcus asked.

"I can't tell you unless you feel like listening to me counting for an hour" Gwen answered.

 ** _"That many huh? Alright, you do what you can from up there. We'll deal with the rest_** " Marcus ordered.

"Got it Boss Man, over and out" Gwen said before she took out her sniper "Your life sure has taken a shit turn, Gwen Stacy".

She shot several of the Locust and she could hear a gun battle going on both in the streets and inside the buildings. Gwen did her part, thinning out the numbers as much as she could. Until her spider-sense warned her of danger from behind. She turned just in time to avoid an attack from a Locust, and she retaliated by kicking it of the building, and it ended up getting impaled by an old fence. But more Locust had realized Gwen was on the roof, so they began shooting up and through it from the inside. Gwen performed several back flips to avoid the bullets.

She jumped of the building before using her web to swing through a window, kicking a locust as she did, sending it through a wall. Her sniper being useless in such a closed space, Gwen had to resort to hand to hand combat once again. She punched another locust in the gut, before wrapping and arm around it's head and broke it's neck. One went to tackle her from behind, but Gwen leapt on to the sealing, making the Locust fall to the floor before she landed on it's head with enough force to crush it.

After she did the sky lit up and Gwen saw that the Hammer of Dawn was being used. Shortly after she was contacted by Marcus **_"Alright kid, the Seeder has been dealt with, meet us on the ground"._**

"Got it, Marcus. On my way" Gwen said before leaving the building. After she rejoined the squad, they hurried to find the survivors, and saw two stranded were trying to rob them, one even managed to get one of the injured Gears' weapons.

Dom rushed up, his weapon ready to fire "Hey! Drop it! Now!".

The stranded quickly stopped what they were doing and ran, Marcus looked at the injured gears "Shit".

Baird checked on the one who was not moving "They're not goin' anywhere yet".

"All right. Dom, Gwen and I will go ahead, clear the way. You catch up when you can" Marcus ordered before he left with Gwen and Dom.

Marcus contacts Anya "Control, this is Delta-One. Delta-Two is caring for wounded and flagging for pickup. Is the conservatory clear?".

 ** _"As far as I can tell, Delta-One"_** Anya answered.

"Then that's our route" Marcus said before the found a metal door, he tried to kick it down but it did not work "Shit! Jack, rip this door".

"Wait, I think I can break it down" Gwen said as she punched the door, leaving a large dent "Ow. Punching metal always suck".

"You will break your hands if you keep this up" Dom said.

"Let me try to kick it" Gwen said as she raised a leg to deliver a kick to the door. But the stumbled as the ground began to shake "No way".

"Well, you know what that means" Dom said.

"Yeah, I know what that means. Take cover" Marcus ordered. The round was beginning to open. Marcus got an grenade ready to seal it up and just as it opened up, he threw the grenade, keeping any Locust from coming up that way.

"Boomers!" Dom shouted as two Boomers showed up, their heavy weapons ready.

"Jack! Get that door open now! Control, tell me those satellites are ready!" Marcus shouted.

 ** _"Affirmative!"_ **Anya answered.

"Well then, okay. Dom, Gwen, let's drop the Hammer!" Marcus declared as he aimed the aim the targeting light for the Hammer.

 **"SKYFRIE!"** One of them roared before they were fried by the powerful beam.

"Nice. Now what?" Dom asked.

Marcus put a finger to his ear "Baird".

 _ **"Situation's FUBAR here… hostiles everywhere! We're getting the hell out"**_ Baird answered over the com.

"Roger that. Watch your ass. We'll see you at the house" Marcus said before Jack finished up with the door and they continued on.

But then they noticed Gwen carrying one of the Boomers' weapons, which had survived the blast "I am keeping it this time".

"Fine, just don't blow us up" Marcus said, not bothering to argue this time.

"This day just won't end" Dom said with a tired sigh.

"Yeah, at least in prison they gave me three hots and a cot" Marcus agreed.

"I'd take a prison cell over this anyday" Gwen said "At least I can take a nap in one".

Dom smiled before he stopped when he heard something "What was that?".

"Quiet" Marcus whispered.

They slowly continued on, and then Gwen's spider-sense warned her "Guys".

"Shhhh" Dom said as he looked around a corner "Berserker".

Gwen looked and saw the ugly lady. She still remembered the first one they ran in to near the start of this bloody adventure. They were a pain to deal with.

"Try to get around her… quietly" Marcus ordered as they tried to sneak around the Berseker. She could not hear them, but she could sense something was nearby. She kept breaking through walls no matter how far they got from her "Shit! We can't make it. We need to use the Hammer. Anya. Berserker. Satellite?".

 _ **"Affirmative"** _Anya answered

"Dom. We need open sky" Marcus declared as he go the signal ready.

 ** _"You're running out of time"_ **Anya said, urging them to hurry up.

"Alright, we can use the same tactic as last time. I knock her down, you fry her" Gwen suggested.

Marcus nods "Do your thing".

Gwen jumped out in to the open before letting out a whistle. The Berseker roars and charged at her. But Gwen slid between it's legs before using her webs to trip it up "Fry her!".

Marcus aimed the signal and the Hammer of Dawn came down on the roaring Berserker until it stopped moving.

"Alright, that takes care of-" Was all Gwen got out before her spider-sense went of and she turned to see the Berserker running at her. Without time to even think, Gwen aimed the Boomer's weapon and shot the Berseker point blank in the mouth.

Gwen was sent back by the blast, as the Berserker lost her head. Dom rushed up and helped her up "You OK?".

"A little winded, but fine" Gwen answered.

"How about we never do that again?" Dom suggested

"Yeah. Works for me" Marcus agreed.

"Ditto" Gwen added.

Marcus turned on the water to put out some flames that was blocking their way and they continued onward to his house. They had to fight their way through several Locus troops, including Theron guards. It felt like every turn they took, there was another enemy waiting to kill them. Just what was those monsters up to that they would put this much effort in to stopping a small group of Gears? Gwen could not shake the feeling that it might be her fault, maybe they are here to capture her and the others are just in the way? She wondered if she should just leave and lead the locust away.

Her thoughts was interrupted when Marcus spoke "Baird. We're coming up on the house. We're at the stairs now".

 ** _"Copy that. We'll meet you in the courtyard"_** Baird replied.

"What's going on up there?" Dom asked.

 ** _"Well, there's a bunch of assholes with guns up here, and they're trying to kill us. Baird out"_** Baird answered.

"And we got some assholes of our own to deal with" Gwen pointed out as more Locust showed up.

"Marcus, I have something to tell you" Anya said.

"Not now!" Marcus said

"Up there!" Dom shouted at the Locust on the second floor of the house and they rushed to cover "Goddamn. Is this ever gonna end?".

"Control, this is Delta. Go ahead" Marcus said.

 ** _"I'm detecting seismic activity inside the house. There might be Locust tunnels inside"_** Anya explained.

"No shit!" Gwen said as she ducked under a bullet.

"Uh, copy that, Anya. We are aware" Marcus said.

"Whoo! Yeah, baby! What's up, ladies?" Cole said as he and Baird finally arrived.

"Locust are inside" Marcus said.

"There's something else here, too... an APC, behind the house. Now we can get out of this shit hole!" Baird said before looking at Marcus "No offense".

"Yeah. An APC. Doesn't work, though" Cole pointed out.

"I told you I'd fix it" Baird said in an annoyed tone.

"Listen up. We don't have much time. Get back there and make sure that APC works. We're going in" Marcus ordered.

Everyone nods and they head of to do their work. Marcus, Gwen and Dom got inside the house and managed to clear out the Locust inside.

"Upstairs is clear" Dom declared.

Marcus contacted the others "Baird. What's the status on that APC?".

 _ **"The status is that it sucks. The clutch plate is cracked. Im gonna have to take off the flywheel..."**_ Baird began to explain.

"Hey, Baird" Marcus tried to interrupt.

 ** _"…And pull the driver shaft for sure"_** Baird continued.

"Enough! Just fix it!" Marcus snapped.

 ** _"Uh, right, roger that. I-I can do that"_ **Baird mumbled.

Gwen looked out "You've got to be kidding me! There is even more of them!".

Even more Locust showed up. At this point all they could do is fight them of long enough for Jack to slice a door. The battle took longer than it should have, and Gwen could feel herself getting more tired from all the never ending battles... but by some miracle they managed to hold on and Jack sliced the door and they could now head down to the cellar. Once they were down there, they found a large computer.

"Jack. Plug in and see what you can find" Marcus ordered and Jack did his job "All right, Anya".

 ** _"I'm bringing up the data now. Stand by"_** Anya said as something that looked like a map came up.

"What are we looking at?" Marcus asked.

 _ **"They're Locust tunnels. It doesn't seem possible. There can't be these many tunnels. It's a honeycomb. The planet's crust is riddled with them! They're everywhere"**_ Anya said in amazement.

"Holy shit!" Gwen said in awe.

"I take it that qualifies as enough data to get the job done?" Marcus asked.

 ** _"More than enough"_ **Anya said, almost sounding excited.

"Then let's get out of here. Start pulling the data" Marcus said.

 ** _"I can't. The files are too big for this bandwidth"_** Anya said.

"Well shit" Gwen sighed, it always had to be something.

"Then we'll take them with us. Jack! Download this data" Marcs ordered.

 _ **"Confirmed, but it'll take a while..."**_ Anya said.

But then Baird contacted them **_"Uh, guys, there's still a war going on up here. Get up here, will ya?"_**.

"Give us your location" Marcus ordered.

 ** _"Front of the house! Second story! Hurry up!"_ **Baird shouted.

"We're on our way" Marcus said before he along with Dom and Gwen rushed to get back to the others. Once they did, they found Baird and Cole fighting of a Locust horde.

Baird glared at them "Look who decided to show up!"

"Sorry, had to take a nap first. A lady needs her beauty sleep" Gwen said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are a lady. But never mind that. The Locust are outside!" Baird said.

"Yeah! Whoo! Bring it on, baby" Cole yelled as he gunned down several Locust drones.

"Cole and I will go protect the APC while you wait for Jack! Keep them out of the house!" Baird said before he a Cole headed back to the ACP.

Gwen readied her grenade launcher "Head to the stairs! I will try to keep as many as I can from entering the house!".

Marcus nods as he and Dom rushed down the stairs. Gwen fired of some grenades, killing several Locust in only one shot. She could see why the Boomers liked these things so much, they were really useful. Speaking of Boomers, one was walking towards the entrance of the house. Gwen fired of the final grenade she had left, hitting the Boomer straight in the head. She was tempted to leave the house and pick up a new grenade launcher, but the zone was to dangerous to jump in to. So she pulled our her sniper and got ready... but then she saw something.

It was like her vision was playing tricks on her, because she could sworn she saw something that resembled a woman. She was smiling at her, her look making it clear she knew who Gwen was... Gwen blinked to clear her vision... Wait! Could that be? But before Gwen could finish her thoughts, her spider-sense flared... but not in time and Gwen now learned the hard way why you should never get distracted on the battlefield. A bullet went right through the scope of her sniper and...

Gwen screamed in pain as she fell to the floor, holding her now bleeding right eye. The bullet had not entered her skull by it went right across her eye and badly damaged it. Gwen continued to scream in agony, not even noticing Dom rushing over to her. He cursed when he realized what happened and quickly threw her over his shoulder, using his free arm to gun down a Locust before rushing to regroup with the others.

 _ **"Marcus, Jack's got the data"**_ Anya said.

"Everybody move to the APC, now!" Marcus ordered.

"The one that I fixed, thank you very much" Baird mumbled. But they heard large foot steps closing in.

"What was that?" Dom asked.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Baird rushes. But stops as he saw something.

Dom looks and gasped "Brumak!".

A massive monster that looked like a mutated dinosaur was walking towards them. Armed with weapons that could shred them all in seconds. Everyone hurried to get in to the APC.

"Go!" Baird shouts. Marcus slams his foot on the gas and they took of. The Brumak chased them for a bit, trying to shoot them. But thankfully they managed to get away. Much to the Brumak's anger.

Gwen was still holding her eyes, trying her best to not cry from the pain. Baird gently made her remove her hand to he could look at it. As he did Dom and Cole watched with concerned looks.

"How bad is it?" Dom asked.

"I can't tell for sure yet. I will need to get a better look at it once we can stop" Baird answered.

"Don't... worry to much... I heal fast" Gwen tried to reassure.

"I am aware, but how well does your healing factor work on wounds like these? Will you just regrow your eye?" Baird asked.

"I... don't know... I've never suffered and injury that actually made me lose something" Gwen admitted.

"Well, better hope it does. Otherwise I will not be able to save your eyes" Baird said.

Gwen cursed. Damn that Queen! She distracted her and now she can barely see at all. There was no way around it now. They had to finish this mission now. So Gwen can focus on getting the Queen out of her head.

The final showdown was about to begin. And whoever wins, decides the future of the world.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**End of the line.**

Delta Squad managed to escape the Brumak's wrath by the slimmest of margins and drove without pause to the train station. However, during the intense firefight, Gwen's eye was injured and nearly cost her life, had it entered her head. Baird did his best to patch it up, but Gwen would need proper medical attention once this whole thing is over. All Gwen could hope for at the moment was that her low level healing factor would be able to fix her eye back up. She really didn't like the idea of being blind in one eye.

"Control, this is Delta. We're out and we have the mapping data, over" Marcus said over the COM.

 _ **"The train is leaving now. The Lightmass bomb is mounted and ready to deploy"**_ Anya said.

Marcus stopped the ACP in surprise "Wait... the bomb is on a train?" .

 _ **"Affirmative. Command identified an Imulsion sinkhole as our primary target. The train's going to deliver the bomb. Your targeting data will do the rest"**_ Anya explained. Causing everyone to shake their heads in annoyance.

"So where to now?" Marcus asked as he began driving again.

 _ **"You'll rendezvous with the train at Timgad Station"**_ Anya answered.

"Copy that. Delta out" Marcus said.

"Look out!" Cole shouted before they collided with a car, causing the rest of the drive to get a little bumpy.

"Hang on!" Marcus ordered. But then he stopped once they noticed an open bridge, blocking their path

"Ah, shit… this figures" Baird sighed.

They stepped out with Gwen gently picking her injury and hissed a little at the pain "Damn it...".

"Let's get this bridge down, Baird, you're with me. Dom, Cole, you watch our backs" Marcus orders before looking at Gwen "Sure you can fight with one of your eyes trashed?".

"I admit. It hurts and will be annoying. But I think I can manage" Gwen said.

"Think, or know?" Marcus demanded.

Gwen looked at him "I can make it. My Spider-Sense is more reliable than my sight anyway".

"Alright then. Move out" Marcus ordered.

"Hurry up, man. That Brumak was right behind us" Dom said as they began to move through the streets.

"This place just ain't right!" Cole said. Before Gwen's spider-sense went of and a locust drone showed up out of cover but was quickly gunned down by Baird.

"Ahh… No you don't, you piece of…" Baird said.

"Company!" Dom called out as more Locust showed up.

"Ah, bring it!" Cole shouts as he opened fire.

"Cover Marcus! He's got the data!" Dom ordered.

Gwen aimed her sniper. She had to use her one good eye to aim, and since the scope was gone, it made it even harder to aim. It was a rather jarring change, but she still managed to score some head shots. Marcus got up close to another locust and used the chainsaw on his weapon to cut it in half, while he did that, Baird killed another Locust before looking on ahead.

"Locust reinforcements!" Baird called out

"Shit!" Dom said.

"They're flanking!" Baird shouts.

"I got them!" Gwen said as she sniped the Locust that tried to be sneaky.

After a quick firefight, Marcus gunned down the last Locust. The battle was over, but it was clear that something was very, very wrong about this whole thing. What was the Locust even doing here in the first place?

"This is bullshit! They were waiting for us. They know what we're doing!" Baird said in anger.

"How? How could they possibly have known what we're planing?" Gwen asked.

"Like hell if I know!" Baird answered, still really pissed of.

Marcus contacted Anya "Control, this is Delta. We're stuck at an open drawbridge. We need to restore power to this sector. Please advise".

"Copy that, Delta. Stand by… I see downed electrical lines near your location. Follow the waterfront to Nassar Memorial Park and attempt to repair" Anya answered.

"Roger that. Dom, Gwen, you're with me. Baird, Cole, you two guard the APC" Marcus ordered.

"This is nuts. There's gotta be another way…" Baird said.

Marcus got in his face "Baird! My squad, my call. Be ready to move as soon as the power comes back online".

Baird glared before doing a mock salute "Whatever, boss man".

"Good luck you two" Gwen said.

"Like we need any luck" Cole said with confidence.

"We are gonna need a ton of luck" Baird mumbled. Gwen just smiled before she followed Marcus and Dom inside a building.

"Man, you sounded just like your old man back there" Dom said.

"Yeah, well, screw my old man. He thought he could prevent this war, and look what happened" Marcus said in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, well, now his mapping data's gonna help end it" Dom reminded.

"Somehow, I don't think he'd appreciate the irony" Marcus said.

"You know Marcus. You remind me a lot about my dad" Gwen commented.

"Really? How so?" Marcus asked.

"Your are both grumpy old men" Gwen quipped, making Marcus glare a little but she just smiled "But you both have a good heart. To tell you the truth, I am happy I ended up with you guys".

Marcus blinked, for once, he was speechless. Gwen just giggled at his reaction and Dom chuckled. Who knows, maybe one day Marcus will become a grumpy old farther. Now wouldn't that be something to see. And Dom would like to be called uncle. But the small happy moment was interrupted when more trouble showed up.

"Wretches!" Dom called out.

"Ah man! I hate those things!" Gwen said, still remembering how she was nearly torn apart by those things. She quickly shot several as Marcus and Dom did the same. But more Locust showed up and some tight corridor gun fight was on the way. Gwen shot a Locust in the head before her spider-sense warned her of something... but she did not react in time as a wretch's jaws clamped down on her butt "OW! SON OF A BITCH! NEVER TOUCH THE BOOTY!".

Gwen smacked the wretch down before she stomped it in to a bloody mess. She was lucky it didn't tear the back of her suit, or she would be in a very embarrassing situation right now. Marcus and Dom watched her murder the little wretch with some worry in their eyes as they didn't expect Gwen to act like that. But, they knew for a fact that women can be very dangerous when you touch their goods without permission.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side" Dom said.

"Agreed" Marcus said.

 _ **"Marcus, satellite update shows Nassar Park crawling with Locust activity. There's an alternate route, but you'll have to backtrack to the bridge**_ " Anya said over the COM.

"No time. Baird, you copy this?" Marcus asked.

 ** _"Don't we have a train to catch?"_** Baird reminded.

"Coordinate with Control, get to those lines. We'll clear the park and meet you there" Marcus ordered.

 ** _"We're on it"_** Baird said.

They continue on and dealt with some more locust on the way before they got outside. Once they did, they heard a familiar voice of a certain train of a man "Hey! Yo. What's up?" They looked up and saw Baird and Cole standing by some destroyed windows.

"Gotta be close to those power lines. Can you see anything up there?"

Damon Baird: "I think so. Just up ahead. Across the park by that old theater."

"Move out and get Jack to start the repairs. We'll meet you at the power lines" Marcus ordered

"Grubs!" Dom called out as more Locust showed up. Including some Theron Guards

"Whoa, it's game time, baby!" Cole called out.

Gwen decided to not waste any bullets from her sniper as she put it away before rushing the Locust to engage them in close quarters combat. She punched one in the gut before using it as a living meat shield to block a shot from a Theron Guard. Before the arrow could explode, Gwen tossed the locust at Guard, making both monsters explode. As she did that, one locust tried to take a shot at her from behind, only for Dom to come up from behind it and stabbed it in the head with his combat knife.

"Kid! Draw them out in to the open!" Marcus called out.

"Roger!" Gwen called back as she jumped between Locust to Locust, forcing them out of cover and making them easy pickings for the rest of her team.

"Baird, we got this! Find those power lines!" Marcus ordered.

"You got it" Baird replied as he and Cole left.

"Wretches!" Dom called out.

"Fuck! Not those creeps again! Oh no! You are not getting my ass this time!" Gwen declared as she tore up an old broke pole and used it as a weapon to smash any wretch that came near.

After dealing with all the enemies, they continued on and was contacted by Anya " ** _Delta, the train commander reports that Locust are heading their way. What's your status?"._**

"Approaching power lines now" Marcus answered.

 ** _"Be advised… the train is accelerating to avoid capture. Your timetable just got a whole lot shorter"_** Anya said.

"Sure, no pressure or anything" Gwen said with a sigh.

 _ **"Brumak!**_ " Cole called out as the monster from before had caught up to them.

 _ **"Holy shit… it's back"**_ Baird said

"Keep that thing away from the power lines!" Marcus ordered.

 ** _"No problem. Watch this. Hey, stupid! You want some of this? Come and get me! Get out of there! Go, go, go, go!"_** They heard Cole say before they noticed both him and Baird being chased by the dinosaur looking beast.

"Are you totally insane?" Baird demanded.

Marcus shook his head before Anya contacted them again "Delta, the train is under… assault now. The Locust are… board the train!".

"Say again, Control, you're breaking up" Marcus said.

"…full assault… being boarded!" They heard Anya say.

"That doesn't sound good. Think we can still make it in time?" Dom asked.

"If we don't, we're gonna spend the rest of our lives running from shit like this" Marcus said as he looked up at the Brumak who was watching them through a small opening it couldn't get through.

"One minded fellow, ain't he?" Gwen asked.

"Let's move on" Marcus said as they continued on. Dealing with some more locust on the way before they were contacted by Baird.

 _ **"Oh yeah! Marcus… Brumak's gone… thank you very much, and we're headed back to the powerlines. Shit!"**_ Baird said.

Marcus saw the Brumak was back again "Damn it, Baird! Get the hell outta here!".

Gwen thought for a moment. That beast was a major problem for them. They needed to lead it away long enough to get the power back on... and if there is one thing Gwen is good at, it's keeping big monsters busy, given she can move around a lot quicker. She made up her mind and headed out without Marcus and Dom even noticing.

"Alright, we go to-" Marcus paused and looked around "Where's the kid?".

Dom looked around too "Gwen? Where did she go?".

Outside, Gwen watched the Brumak before taking a deep breath before swinging towards it and kicked it in the head with all her strength. The Brumak's head snapped to the side from the impact, making it slam in to a building wall. It recovered quickly before roaring at Gwen.

"That's right you overgrown pile of shit! Come get me! I promise I am real tasty!" Gwen shouted, and the Brumak charged at her, forcing her to swing away, though the monster was hot on her trail.

 ** _"Gwen! What the hell are you doing!?"_** Marcus demanded over the COM.

Gwen landed on a roof top, doing her best to avoid the bullets from the Brumak's weapons "I am leading this thing away from you guys! Get the power back on! I'll keep it busy".

 _ **"Gwen, that is suicide!"**_ Dom argued.

"This whole mission is suicide! Just get the damn power back on! Trust me!" Gwen said.

There was silence before Marcus spoke _**"Alright. Stay alive out there kid"**_.

"Will do. Gwen out" Gwen said before moving to the next building, making sure the brumak followed her.

Staying ahead of the beast was much easier said than done, as the arm canons and the large canon on it's back was being a real nuisance. Gwen entered a building and had to keep running to avoid the bullets that tore through the walls. Once the hail of bullets died down, Gwen managed to get a better look at the beast. She saw a locust was riding it, and must be controlling the beast. Gwen knew what to do now. If she takes out the driver, then hopefully the beast will not know what to do and if it doesn't use it's weapons, Gwen should have a much easier time dealing with it.

She waited for the right time before leaping on to the Brumak and reached the Locust "Not so easy without the canons!".

Gwen grabbed the locust and threw it of... leading to it being crushed under the Brumak's foot. The Brumak roars, the sudden loss of command confused it and began to rampage through the city. Gwen was tempted to try and control it, but she had no idea how those controls worked and as she tried, the beast just went in random directions, making it angrier and angrier by the moment. A this rate they would just end up destroying the city.

Suddenly Marcus contacted her _**"Gwen. Is the Brumak still after you?".**_

"In a matter of speaking! This thing is harder to ride than a horse!" Gwen answered.

 _ **"You are riding it? The try stearin it back to the power station and make it go between the two transformers"**_ Marcus ordered.

"I'll try!" Gwen said as she did her best to make the stubborn beast run back towards the power station. It was tricky but she managed to get it there. She remembered Marcus orders and made the Brumak run between the transformers, before she jumped of just in time for the beast to be fried.

Gwen landed on the ground as the beast collapsed. She looked up and saw Dom run up to her "You OK?".

"Been better... that thing was one tough cookie" Gwen commented.

"Glad you made it in once piece. Come on, time to head back to the bridge" Marcus said. Gwen nods and they head back towards the bridge, regrouping with Baird and Cole along the way. Once they were back, the bridge was lowered and Marcus contacted Anya "Anya. Bridge power's resorted and we're moving out".

 ** _"Marcus, we've lost control of the train. Now you'll have to catch it as it passes through Timgad Station"_** Anya replied.

Marcus groans "Roger that".

"Jump on a moving train and try to recapture a bomb. This day just keeps getting better and better" Dom said.

"And just when I was fresh out of the joy ride of my life. Well hasn't this been a day of fun" Gwen said before they piled in to the ACP.

They arrived at the train station and had to fight their way through some locust hordes until the train arrived.

 ** _"Here it comes! Get ready!"_** Anya said over the COM.

"Cole! Baird! Get up here!" Marcus ordered.

"I'll be right with you!" Cole said as he an Baird was still busy with the Locust.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Dom shouted as the train was getting close of passing them.

"Ah, shit" Marcus said before he along with Gwen and Dom jumped on the train, right before the others showed up.

 ** _"Dammit! We suck! We'll catch a ride on Raven. Sorry guys"_** Baird said over the COM.

"It's okay. Anya, what are we looking at?" Marcus asked.

 ** _"Okay, the bomb is at the front of the train. And they are plenty of Locust on board. You gotta get moving, now"_** Anya urged.

"Let's move out!" Marcus said.

A large troop of Locust showed up. Knowing time was not on their side, Gwen hurried to use her web to throw them of the train. The strategy worked and they managed to move further until they reached a locked door.

"Move in! Dammit! Jack. Open this door" Marcus ordered and Jack began to do his thing.

"Great. Now what?" Dom asked.

"Are you kidding me? Berserker!" Marcus shouted. A Berseker smashed through some crates, it sniffered air before roaring at them "Anya. We're using the Hammer of Dawn, right now".

 ** _"Negative, Delta, you can't. Not with all those Nemacyst inking the sky"_** Anya said.

"Fine. We'll go to plan B… you got a plan B?" Marcus asked Dom.

Dom gave him a look "What? Hell no!".

"Shit!" Marcus said in frustration.

"Let's lead her to the back of the train! Maybe we can force her of!" Gwen suggested.

"Good idea! Make sure she gets there and we'll handle the rest!" Marcus ordered.

Gwen nods before before jumping and the Berseker and delivered a punch to the female locust face, making it stagger and roar before it began chasing Gwen to the back of the train.

"Disconnect the cars!" Dom shouted. Marcus quickly disconnected the cart, which derailed just as Gwen jumped back to safety and the Berseker was killed by the impact "Piece of shit!".

 _ **"The door's open, Marcus. Move, quick!**_ " Anya urged.

 _ **"Fenix! Hoffman's picked us up; we're on our way!"**_ Baird said.

"Affirmative" Marcus answered.

They fought their way through several more locust until some familiar critters showed up.

"Wretches!" Dom shouts

"Doesn't matter. We need to get to that bomb" Marcus said, but noticed something was wrong "Anya! What the hell is happening?".

 _ **"You've got Wretches, four cars ahead. They're cutting the power! Hurry, before they cut you lose!"**_ Anya answered.

They hurried to deal with them and as they continued on Hoffman spoke over the COM "We'll pick you up as soon as you plant the data".

 _ **"Whoo! Yeah, baby! Come on, men! Take em out! It's your house, baby! Your house! Give 'em the pain!"**_ Cole cheered as he killed the flying locust from the chopper.

"We have to jump!" Dom said and they jumped on to the last cart.

"Shit, that was close" Marcus said.

"That was a little too close!" Dom agreed.

"But we made it. It's almost over" Gwen said.

 _ **"You're approaching target. GPS shows that you've picked up speed. You don't have much time!"**_ Anya said.

"Let's go! We're almost there!" Marcus ordered as they all stacks up on amo "Let's do this".

It was finally time to end this, once and for all. Gwen, Dom and Marcus run for cover as the Kryll fly upon the skies.

 _ **"Marcus! You've got to drop that data right now!"** _Anya said in slight panic.

"You still have it?" Marcus asked.

"Hell, yeah I do. Right here" Dom said as he held up the data and Marcus took it.

But then, out of the shadows, General RAAM and his Kryll come out of cover **"Serve the Queen"**.

"You've got to be kidding me! Him again!" Gwen said in disbelief. Just how stubborn was that guy? Thankfully a Raven flies in.

"Whoo! Engage!" Cole cheers as he burns the Kryll away with a UV Ray.

RAAM growls **"Die…".**

Gwen glared as she jumped out of cover "Alright, enough of this bullshit. You've been stalking me for way to long. Let's end this, right now!".

RAAM looks at her " _ **You will join us... or Die"**_.

"I'll pick number 3: Kicking your ass and stop your kind right here and now!" Gwen declared.

RAAM had the kryll keep Dom and Marcus away before he and Gwen got ready for their final battle. A battle that would end with one of them dying.

Gwen charged first and delivered a blow to RAAM's chest. RAAM didn't even feel this however and punched Gwen with inhuman force launching her across the cart and into a crate. Following this the Genral raised his weapon and fired a barrage of bullets at Gwen.

Seeing this Gwen barely had enough time to jump behind RAAM and punch him in the back. Ignoring this RAAM turned around and raised his arm into the air planning to crush his opponent beneath it. Before he could do this, however, Gwen once again jumped behind him and performed a powerful slide kick. RAAM was knocked of his feet, and Gwen took the chance to kick his weapon away.

"We settle this the old fashion way" Gwen said.

RAAM gets back up and pulls out his sword. RAAM swings his massive sword down at GWen, which she narrowly evades by back-flipping out of the way. She then darts forward, landing a hit onto RAAM's Armor before briefly twirling and landing.

The Locust General swings again, but Gwen darts behind her opponent, landing several punches on her foe as she spins. RAAM responds by swinging his sword horizontally at her, but she manages to block the attack, by blocking his arm. She is, however, unable to prevent herself from being sent sliding back.

Upon recovering from the attack, Gwen looks up just in time to see her foe in the air preparing to strike at her. As RAAM swings, Gwen quickly dodges, but RAAM persists in his attack, sending her tumbling back. She then dashes forward with inhuman speed, preventing RAAM from landing a blow, she hits him many times in the process. However, when she slows the frequency of her attacks, her foe retaliates by swinging at her, but she leaps over the sword, but is caught off-guard by the subsequent punch, which sends her flying.

Gwen then stands back up and faces the Locust General, blood flowing down the left side of her face, as the wound from her damaged eye had been reopened a little. Advancing, RAAM changes and strikes at Gwen multiple times, with the latter managing to defend and block all but one, causing her to recoil and stumble. This gives RAAM an opening to hit her in the face, sending her flying backwards into another crate.

RAAM advanced at her again... only for a grenade to explode in his face and he was then hit by an barrage of bullets. Marcus and Dom were finally free from the Kryll and emptied their entire clips in to the General.

"GWEN! FINISH HIM OF!" Marcus shouted.

Gwen glared and she quickly closes the gap between them, dodging a strike from RAAM before laying into him, landing seven punches "FUCK OF ***PUNCH*** YOU LIKE THAT!? ***TWO PUNCHES*** DIE ALREADY!".

Gwen hit RAAM at least 10 more times. The final punch sends him flying back. Gwen uses her webs to sling shot herself at RAAM, landing one final kick square in the jaw, which sends him flying through over the edge of the train, resulting in him being shredded under the wheels.

The Locust General was dead.

Dom grabs Gwen and jumps on the Raven as Hoffman spoke "Let's do this!".

Marcus rushed towards the bomb "Here we go" He sees the bridge ending. He struggles to put the data in and jumps towards the Raven "Dom! Let's go, let's go!".

"I got you!" Gwen used her web line to catch Marcus as they fly away.

The Lightmass Bomb goes off, killing thousands upon millions of Locust and the Outer Hollow. Hoffman decides to pick up Marcus, proving he has forgiven him. The Raven begins to fly over the burning Locust stronghold.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Dom asked... all he got was a snore. He looked and saw Gwen has fallen asleep. He smiles "Sleep well kid, you've earned it".

But as Gwen was sleeping... she heard the queen's voice _**"They do not understand. They do not know why we wage this war. Why we cannot stop. Will not stop. Why we will fight and fight and fight… until we win… or we die and we are not dead yet. Soon, my beloved child. You too shall see the truth"**_

The queen was watching them leave. She lost RAAM, but still smiled. She was not done with her child yet.

 **.**

 **Not quite over yet. There will be an epilogue.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
